Là où le ciel touche les montagnes
by Ygrec 2.0
Summary: "Désolé." marmonna Julien, piteux. Ok, il était rare que le blond admette ses erreurs, pourtant toujours énormément stupides ; le voir baisser la tête en signe de culpabilité était déjà un bon début, qui adoucit résolument le cœur de Jérémy, malgré le désir consumant qu'avait sa main d'aller à la rencontrer de sa face de crétin infini. MisterJDay ou Mister JDay x M. Connard CHAP 4
1. Chapter 1

_Le jour où le ciel frôla la cime des montagnes..._

 _...il y eut comme un fracas, et une horde de fangirls, dévalant les montagnes en portant des t-shirts à l'effigie de leur pairing préféré._

* * *

Coucou ! Voilà, je pense que ça devait être fait, et c'est une bonne chose au final.

Juste au passage, pour dire que la fiction devait s'appeler "ANALYSE DE SLIPS" à la base. Avec le recul ce titre a plus d'écho avec l'histoire (je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver le titre avec une amie, je vous raconte pas !)

Je tiens à préciser que MisterJday s'appelant Jérémy et M. Connard Julien selon Wikia, je me suis autorisée à utiliser leurs noms. Aussi, si jamais cette fiction parvient aux principaux concernés et qu'ils manifestent le désir de la voir retirée de l'internet mondial, je me plierai à leurs volontés. **Tous les propos tenus et évènements relatés dans cette création sont totalement fictifs, et ne sera toléré ni message de haine ni insulte envers mon travail ou envers les protagonistes** eux-mêmes. Voilà voilà, restez respectueux les uns des autres et laissez vous porter par la vague de ship issue du dernier épisode des analyses de pubs !

La fiction prend place juste après le dernier épisode, et se fera en plusieurs épisodes. Pas d'inquiétudes, ils sont tous finis et attendent d'être publiés ! Allez, bisous ;)

PS : l'image est de moi, vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon compte deviantart en lien sur mon profil !

* * *

Jérémy se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà jour lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là. Quelque part, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir ; la séance d'aveu de la veille avec le grand JD lui était restée en travers de la gorge, notamment la réclamation finale pour les 150 000 euros dépensés en voiture, putes et coke par l'imbécile qui lui servait de coéquipier. Où allaient-ils trouver tout cet argent ? Il soupira, passant sa main sur sa barbe, se redressant de son lit en grognant. Vendre la voiture était déjà un bon début, vendre le connard qui l'avait achetée avait sûrement un intérêt financier non négligeable, mais Jérémy se souvint que le sombre crétin dépensier ne savait même pas cuisiner correctement... il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pourrait jamais en tirer un bon prix.

Il descendit les escaliers, en chaussons et en jogging, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans la grande maison de campagne qu'il habitait grâce à l'argent des abonnés. Il devait envisager les choses plus sérieusement ; devenir le macro de Julien lui paraissait raisonnable, surtout vu son succès lors de ses apparitions en travesti. Et puis ce con aimait ça en plus, donc le convaincre ne serait peut-être pas si compliqué. Il allait attraper la brique de jus d'orange au bon goût kiwi pour son petit déjeuner de 13h lorsqu'il se rendit compte en relevant la tête que quelqu'un avait ouvert le frigo, fini la brique et l'avait laissée à l'abandon sur le plan de travail : pas de doute, l'imbécile qu'il avait hébergé la veille en résistant difficilement à une folle envie de l'étrangler était passé par là. Jérémy passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, cherchant quelque chose dans son frigo, n'importe quoi, juste histoire de contrer l'hypoglycémie matinale. Mais quel chieur, Julien ne buvait que du café d'habitude, et là, il s'était senti obligé de boire son jus d'orange au kiwi ? Il referma le frigo, peut-être un peu fort, et se dirigea vers le salon, où le squatteur avait élu domicile.

《... la reproduction des chamois est saisonnière, comme pour une majorité des mammifères de haute altitude. Les mâles, pourvus de longues cornes, dominent les femelles de par leur taille, et les acculent au coin d'une paroi escarpé, dans le but de pratiquer le coït. Le pénis du chamois mâle mesure entre dix et qu...》

Et ce sombre imbécile regardait un documentaire sur la reproduction des chamois, chaleureusement recommandée par leur ami le grand JD avant qu'il ne les quitte, livrés à leur sort d'endettés pour le reste de leurs vies. Julien releva la tête dans sa direction, surpris, une clope entre les lèvres, l'air distrait -ou très concentré dans la reproduction des chamois. Son visage se ferma un peu alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

Ok, il était rare -que dis-je, paradoxal- que le blond admette ses erreurs, pourtant toujours énormément stupides ; le voir baisser la tête en signe de culpabilité était déjà un bon début, qui adoucit résolument le cœur de Jérémy, malgré le désir consumant qu'avait sa main d'aller à la rencontrer de sa face de crétin infini. Il resta un instant silencieux, épaulé à l'encadrement de la porte, écoutant d'une seule oreille le commentateur à la voix si suave énumérer les espèces de chamois des Pyrénées et les propriétés adhérentes des petites épines parcourant leur sexe reproducteur. Julien finit sa cigarette en cours et la remplaça immédiatement par une autre, posant le paquet vide sur la table basse. Le brun s'interrogea sur l'efficacité d'une remarque sur le fait de jeter le paquet et conclut que fourrer le carton directement au fond de sa gorge serait sûrement plus parlant pour le concerné. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son, son squatteur prit la parole.

《J'ai bien réfléchis.》déclara-t-il, et un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de Jérémy.

《Et ça t'a fait quoi ? C'est toujours bizarre la première fois hein.》se moqua-t-il, cynique et inquiet de voir quelles sinistres conneries son ami allait encore débiter.

《Tu me remercieras quand on aura tout remboursé et qu'on sera libres.》maugréa le concerné.

Jérémy le rejoignit sur le canapé, dégageant la couverture, dévoilant que son ami ne portait que son boxer blanc et rouge habituel. Le brun rembobina sa pensée ; son boxer blanc et rouge. Point. Comment pouvait-il savoir si oui ou non ce boxer était habituel ? Peut-être que Julien avait un fétiche des petites culottes, remarque. Vu comment il aimait porter une robe, c'était sûrement un de ses fantasmes les plus inavoués.

《J'ai mis mon appartement et ma voiture de fonction en vente. On devrait récupérer un peu d'argent avec ça.》expliqua finalement le blond, élaborant pour une fois un plan pas si stupide.

Mais stupide un peu quand même, sinon ce n'était pas Julien.

《Et où tu vas vivre du coup ?》

《Bah chez toi.》

《Super. J'avais 150 000 euros et maintenant j'ai un squatteur débile qui ne sait pas cuisiner.》

《Alors déjà, je sais faire des pâtes, et ensuite, c'est quand même un sacrifice que je fais.》

Admettons, même si Jérémy avait surtout l'impression de se faire sacrifier en même temps, il fallait un plan pour le tiers restant à rembourser ; ils ne pouvaient pas décemment envisager un braquage, ni l'agression de petites grands-mères dans la rue pour ne cumuler que de petits larcins, comme l'avait suggéré Julien la veille avant de dormir.

《Et sinon je devrai pouvoir nous faire gagner un peu d'argent en faisant des strip-cams.》

《Je vois pas qui ça pourrait intéresser mec.》

《Bah moi au moins je cherche des solutions je te ferai dire.》grommela l'homme aux cheveux longs, d'un ton bougon qui avait au moins le mérite d'attendrir le propriétaire des lieux.

《Personne va se mettre à poil sur internet, encore moins toi, regarde ta tête.》

《Et la tienne ? Les gens vont pas payer pour voir un la bite d'un clochard.》

《Par contre la bite d'un connard...?》

《...connard.》

《J'ai plus efficace.》annonça le brun, attirant l'attention de son ami.《Déjà on va arrêter les clopes, les chips, et les bières, on va économiser. Économiser ça veut dire, ne pas dépenser notre argent. T'as bité ce que j'ai dit ?》

《Pff mais c'est pas ma faute aussi c'est la faute à la société...-》

《Ouais ouais, ensuite il faut travailler pour gagner de l'argent.》

《Travailler ?! Mais on vient de finir l'épisode sur le télé-achat !》

《Le principe c'est que tu as cinq semaines de vacances pour un an de travail, pas un an de vacances pour cinq semaines de travail donc...》

《Putain, je veux devenir chômeur, eux au moins ils sont payés à rien foutre !》

《T'es vraiment un connard.》

Julien lui rendit son regard, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres et le coin de ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie. C'était impressionnant, si Jérémy devait admettre une chose à propos de son comparse, il fallait dire que ce petit rictus était probablement le truc le plus craquant chez lui. Et il n'était pas du genre à trouver un mec craquant : juste, Julien avait un petit air d'adolescent qui vient de poser une punaise sur la chaise de son prof, un petit air malicieux qui lui allait bougrement bien, et lui donnait même un côté sexy insoupçonné. Insoupçonné parce que ce sombre imbécile était sûrement le dernier mec sur terre que Jérémy penserait qualifier de l'adjectif "sexy", avec ses cheveux longs de roleplayer et son importante pilosité pelvienne. Ou bien le fait de l'avoir vu porter une robe un nombre incalculable de fois le rebutait un peu.

《Allez, il faut trouver un nouveau sujet.》déclara-t-il en éteignant le documentaire.《Quel sujet on a pas encore démoli ?》

《J'en sais rien moi,》soupira Julien en soufflant sa fumée avec agacement.《Les pubs pour la lessive, les produits d'hygiène phytosanitaire, les...préservatifs ?》

《Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire là-dessus ?》

《J'sais pas moi mon job c'est de tenir la caméra.》

Caméra qui soit dit en passant tenait très bien toute seule sur ses trois pieds biens stables et optimisés pour les espaces naturelles au terrain inégal, mais le brun se dit qu'il devait exploiter le peu de matière grise dont disposait son ami plutôt que de le provoquer.

《La lessive ?》suggéra le blond, d'un air interrogateur.

《On a déjà fait une vidéo sur les femmes dans la pub, y a rien à dire sur ce sujet.》

《Les produits phyto-》

《Ta gueule. C'est de la merde, où t'as trouvé ça ?》

Comme le blond gardait le silence, l'homme à la barbe se releva du canapé pour faire les cents pas. Les préservatifs, il n'avait pas d'inspiration, il y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à dire, mais les pubs pour les médicaments ça avait peut-être un intérêt... Il sentit le regard de son squatteur lui brûler la nuque, et il ne résista pas longtemps avant de se tourner vers lui pour s'exclamer :

《Bon t'arrête maintenant ?》

《De quoi ?》rétorqua l'autre sur la défensive.

《De me fixer putain.》

《Que dalle je te fixe pas.》

《Trop qu'si !》

L'absence de réponse goguenarde de la part du blond, la cruelle absence d'un "Léon !" balancé avec toute la fierté d'un gamin tellement content de sa vanne qu'il la répète en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit insupportable, blessa l'oreille de Jérémy. Il resta silencieux, surpris par la tournure des choses, son comparse d'habitude si prompt à faire des jeux de mots débiles. Alors quoi ? S'il boudait parce qu'il fallait travailler ça commençait à bien faire ; en lui faisant signer le contrat d'embauche, le brun ne s'attendait pas à le voir rester à ses côtés. A vrai dire, le papier était bidon, il ne respectait aucune loi reconnue en rapport avec le travail, et ils travaillaient souvent très tard et très longtemps pour finir, notamment le montage, bien au-delà des 35h hebdomadaires : pourtant ils se versaient le salaire d'une semaine de salarié lambda, parce que de toute façon, si ils se payaient plus cher, ils allaient perdre davantage en impôts sur le revenu et tout le reste.

En gros, Jérémy savait très bien que Julien était parfois _exploité_ , pour le bien de leur entreprise. Si il décidait de partir, le patron n'avait rien à dire, et le contrat ne changeait rien à cela, aucun tribunal ne prendrait le dossier avec la gueule du papier signé. Et même si Julien avait un humour gratiné et passait souvent pour le dernier des cons, il n'était pas aussi débile qu'il en avait l'air, et souvent ses mauvaises actions étaient le résultat d'un simple manque de recul et d'un besoin constant de s'affirmer. Il fit le tour de la table basse, s'assit dessus pour faire face à son ami et le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

《Arrête, là c'est toi qui me fixe...》grogna Julien, agacé.

《Écoute je sais que t'as pas fait exprès -Jérémy retint une grimace agacée- de dépenser tout ce fric, tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il ne nous appartenait pas mais... mais putain t'es vraiment le dernier des cons si tu es obligé de conduire une super décapotable et un bateau pour te sentir important.》

《... de fonction.》

《Quoi ?》

《...non rien.》

《Donc si t'as un truc à retenir c'est que t'as pas besoin de thunes pour compter auprès des gens, tu as plein de choses pour toi, du caractère et tout alors... Ok ?》

Julien ne répondit pas, il baissa même les yeux, étonnement sérieux. Le brun allait poursuivre maladroitement le sermon, asseyant de le rassurer sans vraiment le faire, n'osant pas souligner qu'il avait quand même été vraiment stupide pour dépenser plusieurs mois de salaire en l'espace d'un peu moins d'un an. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien de pseudo positif ou du moins "dénégatif" à dire, un silence malaisant tomba sur les deux hommes comme la neige sur le toit de la maison.

《J'ai fait une grosse connerie... shui désolé.》souffla soudain le blond sans le regarder, brisant le silence de sa voix rauque, grave.

Jérémy avait déjà entendu cette voix lourde de regret, et même si à chaque fois, la culpabilité entière du cadreur était inexcusable, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose d'impossible à ignorer, ce visage inconsolable et cette souffrance dans le fond noir de ses pupilles. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. Ils se moquaient du mélodrame, prenaient la vie comme elle venait, et quelque part le comportement récent du blond n'avait pas vraiment dénoté de leur mode de vie habituel, pas vraiment axé sur l'économie. Juste, l'argent lui était monté à la tête. Il passa main dans sa nuque, soupirant sereinement. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, malgré ses efforts. C'était juste M. Connard, après tout, ils avaient signé pour ça tous les deux.

《Oui...Une sacrée grosse connerie...》répondit-il.

Il vit la pomme d'Adam de son vis-à-vis faire l'ascenseur dans le fond de sa gorge, et déglutit à son tour en se penchant vers lui. Julien combla l'autre bout du chemin, posant son tempe contre son épaule, enfouissant ses yeux clos contre son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, attendant que la culpabilité ne s'efface comme la neige qui fondait sur les vitres des fenêtres pour ne laisser qu'une bouillie cristalline et trempée dégouliner le long de la paroi. Jérémy ne sentit pas son comparse bouger, entendant seulement le bruit de sa déglutition dans le silence, portant simplement, et sans explication, sa main contre la nuque de son collègue. Il remonta contre ses cervicales, sentant ses poils fins rebroussé sous la pulpe de ses doigts jusqu'à rencontrer ses cheveux lisses, attachés en un chignon lâche, comme souvent. Ils laissèrent juste le monde s'éteindre autour d'eux, dans un instant où plus rien ne comptait. Un instant de calme, de réconfort. Un court instant de soulagement dans toute une vie.

* * *

《Ok, c'est quoi toutes ces merdes ?》demanda Jérémy en désignant la dizaine de boîtes de préservatif que son imbécile de colocataire forcé venait de poser devant lui.《On avait dit "pas une analyse de pub sur les préservatifs", putain, quel mot t'as pas compris là-dedans ?》

《C'est pas pour les analyses.》répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.《J'ai besoin d'un stock pour la semaine.》

《Pour la semaine ?! Mec, on a dit stop avec les putes !》

《Hey mais t'as rien compris, j'ai trouvé des filles super sympa qui veulent bien bosser pour moi. On prend 50% de leurs gains et en échange on leur prête quelques chambres et on leur fournit le stocks de matières premières.》

《Quoi ?!》

Un instant, le brun s'imagina lui faire bouffer un à un ses putains de préservatifs et l'idée de transformer SA maison en maison close. De toute façon c'était foireux, qui viendrait dans ce trou paumé juste pour baiser ? Ça n'avait aucune putain de logique, et imaginer que Julien ait pu manquer de neurones à ce point lui faisait douter de sa véritable intention.

《C'est quoi l'embrouille ?》grommela-t-il, méfiant.

《Quelle embrouille ? Je veux juste faire venir quelques prostituées c'est pas un crime !》se défendit le blond en fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes de soleil.

《Bien sûr que si c'est un crime pauvre con, ça s'appelle du proxénétisme !》

《Tout de suite les grands mots...》

Le cadreur sortit son téléphone de sa poche et sembla le consulter un instant, laissant son vis à vis perplexe. La curiosité finit par être trop forte et l'employeur reprit :

《Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?》

《J'envoie un message.》

《A qui ?》

《Bah aux filles, tu suis ou quoi ? Je leur dit que c'est mort.》

《Sérieux ?》

《C'est ce que tu viens de me dire...》

《Ouais mais... tu l'acceptes, comme ça sans rien dire ?》

《Euuuh, j'ai pas envie d'aller en taule ?》

Un point pour lui. Jérémy se tourna à nouveau vers son écran d'ordinateur, dans l'objectif de poursuivre l'écriture de l'analyse de pubs sur les médicaments, qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer depuis quelques jours. En fait, le sujet avait paru riche au début, mais la plupart des choses à dire à ce sujet étaient plus chiantes que drôles. Il avisa un instant son collègue ranger les boîtes de capotes dans son sac pour aller, je cite, "pff mais je sais pas moi, les vendre à des gamins à la sortie du collège en leur disant que c'est du chewing gum". Alors quoi ; peut-être que les préservatifs c'était pas une mauvaise idée, que le titre putaclik d'une analyse sur les pubs pour les produits du sexe aurait au moins l'avantage de leur apporter un peu pkls de thunes que la moyenne de leurs vidéos. En tout cas c'était mieux qu'un what's in my placard de salle de bain sponsorisé par Dursex ou qu'un challenge de celui qui arrive à enfiler un maximum de capote sur un gros concombre sans déchirer le latex...

《Attend j'ai une super idée.》annonça-t-il, retenant le blond, qui s'apprêtait à repartir, sa clope au bec.

《Laisse tomber le concours du premier qui déchire sa capote sur le concombre, ça fait pitié et c'est super connoté gay... Pas comme si on était pas déjà catalogué m'enfin bon.》grogna le concerné.

《Mais non, on fait une analyse de pubs sur les produits à usage sexuel !》

《Ah. Et ?》

《Et donc ne rend pas les boîtes maintenant. En plus c'est parfait, t'as plein de marques et de styles différents, on va pouvoir faire des tests. On cherche des pubs et on écrit la vidéo, on oublie pas les obscures pubs que personne connait et qui passe entre deux et trois heures du mat' pour les vibro-masseurs. C'est parti.》

《Oh putain.》

Ça y est ils avaient une idée et de la motivation. Jérémy, en ouvrant un nouveau document pour prendre ses notes, avisa le blond ; de dos, il le vit s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face de son ordinateur portable, son boxer jaune avec des cactus verts en motif dépassant de son jean. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette question le taraudait autant. Même s'il n'était pas homophobe il avait cru son hétérosexualité fixe et déclarée autour des années de gloire de son adolescence, et ne pensait pas la remettre en cause un jour. Enfin, remettre en cause était peut-être un terme un peu agressif, disons plus... qu'il était curieux ; qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire de coucher avec un mec ? Est-ce que c'était obligatoirement plus brute, plus dur, ou bien est-ce que ça pouvait être aussi doux et tendre qu'avec une fille ? Est-ce qu'on peut être attiré par un mec si on a aimé que des filles auparavant, est-ce qu'il y avait des conventions entre les membres d'un couple homo, style, un qui fait la femme et l'autre qui fait l'homme ? En vérité il se rendait compte en formulant ses questions dans sa tête que sa connaissance de l'homosexualité était binaire et très hétérosexuelle. Il essaya de se recentrer et tapa rapidement le titre de l'analyse en majuscule au début du document.

Il avouait, voir la vidéo du grand JD l'avait intrigué ; bien sûr, ils avaient eu beau expliquer à leur camarade qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout en train de faire ce que la vidéo suggérait, il n'avait rien voulu entendre, persuadé qu'ils essayaient de ruiner la valeur de sa menace. C'est vrai, cette vidéo ne laissait pas de place au doute, on voyait clairement qu'ils pratiquaient le coït au milieu du jardin, et plutôt violemment en plus. Julien le disait même, avec son subtil "tu vois ce que ça fait de se faire baiser". En fait, cette réplique sous entendait qu'en règle générale, Julien était l'enculé -et cette fois dans le sens littéral du terme. Un sourire amusé gagna ses lèvres alors que Jérémy retenait un rire moqueur ; avec son melon, le blond devait sûrement flipper que cette vidéo se retrouve sur l'internet mondial.

《Tu veux une bière ?》demanda le centre de ses pensées juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Celui aux cheveux longs haussa les sourcils, perplexe.《Pourquoi tu souris ?》

《Je pensais à un truc. Pourquoi on laisse pas Julien –le grand JD- diffuser la vidéo en fait ? Elle ferait peut-être assez le buzz pour rembourser tes conneries ?》

《Quoi ? Alors déjà c'est mort, ensuite, quoi ?! Nos mères regardent nos vidéos, tu crois que ça leur ferait quoi de nous voir baiser comme deux gros pd en plein air ?》

《Tu sais, elles nous ont déjà vu prendre des bains ensembles...》

《On avait huit ans.》

Le blond soupira et se dirigea dans la cuisine, prendre la fameuse bière. Jérémy se releva, pas vraiment inspiré par sa page blanche. Il rejoignit discrètement son ami et reprit en s'accoudant à ses épaules.

《On a que 500 000 abonnés, ça changera rien à nos vies si cette vidéo était publiée. Et puis nous on sait que c'est faux, c'est le principal.》

《Bien sûr que si !》gronda son ami à la grande surprise de l'employeur.《Bien sûr que si ça change tout.》

Julien l'avisa un moment avant de détourner les yeux, évitant son regard. Il posa finalement sa bière sur le plan de travail et ferma la porte du frigo d'un geste brusque. Il bouscula son colocataire et saisit sa veste en cuir en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

《Tu vas où ?》s'exclama le brun.

《Je me casse, tu me saoules.》

《Quoi t'es vraiment homophobe alors ?》

Seul le bruit sourd de la porte qui claque lui répondit, le laissant seul dans la cuisine ; alors qu'il reprenait la bière laissée à l'abandon pour porter le goulot à ses lèvres, il regarda le blond quitter la propriété par la fenêtre.

* * *

Julien rouvrit les yeux en expirant sa fumée d'un coup ; il regarda autour de lui pour voir la nuit tomber dans les rues, et les habitués du bar bavarder à côté de lui sur la terrasse. Il regarda la lumière dorée des lampes se refléter dans l'ambre de sa bière, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau sur sa consommation, et il entendit pour la énième fois la voix de son colocataire, surprise et perplexe, lui demander s'il était homophobe. Bien sûr que non... il ne l'était pas ; c'était toujours difficile à admettre pour lui, mais ce type, aux cheveux gras et à la barbe de clochard, ce type il l'adorait. Il avait cru d'abord que ce sentiment de tiraillement dans le ventre, c'était l'amitié. Que c'était l'excitation d'une journée à écrire des sketchs, à tourner, à rigoler avec son ami, et que son impatience à chaque fois que le brun l'appelait pour qu'ils se rencontrent n'était que son enthousiasme à l'idée de laisser s'exprimer sa créativité. Mais petit à petit, un flottement avait laissé place à son euphorie, et comme s'il tendait les doigts pour toucher les nuages, un sentiment de frustration avait commencé à l'envahir.

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas homophobe, c'était stupide, sous ses couverts de dragueur hétéro et de coureur de jupons, il était amoureux -il grimaça à ce mot- de son ami et collègue. Il avait pêté un câble, avec tout cet argent. Il avait juste voulu que Jérémy le regarde, et pas que au travers de sa lentille de caméra ; que le brun oublie un peu de faire des vidéos et lui propose, innocemment, d'aller faire une balade, boire un coup ou dîner, ailleurs que dans un foutu kebab. Il attrapa son verre pour le descendre en quelques gorgées -il se sentait stupide.

Il déposa le montant exact de l'addition dans la coupelle -lui, un pourboire ?- et se leva sans rien dire ; direction la maison sans doute, il n'avait nulle autre part où aller. Il tira dans une canette, l'envoyant valser plus loin sur le trottoir. Il avait foiré avec l'argent, oui, à vouloir que Jérémy passe un peu de bon temps à ses côtés, voit du paysage, de belles voitures, de belles piscines, fasse du bateau. Il avait foiré à vouloir se faire remarquer, parce qu'au fond, le brun n'avait rien à faire de l'opulence et du luxe, faire du yacht et conduire une décapotable, il s'en fichait bien. Lui, il était heureux avec sa caméra, à filmer les paysages escarpés de sa montagne natale, à écrire des analyses en buvant de la bière bon marché. Alors... alors oui, Julien avait foiré. D'un autre côté, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça : en mettant son appartement en vente, ils avaient pu combler un bout de leur dette, et ils s'appliquaient à rembourser le reste grâce aux futurs vidéos qu'ils allaient sortir. Oui, ils allaient devoir mettre un peu plus de pubs, mais leurs abonnés étaient assez bienveillants à ce sujet, et tant qu'ils n'abuseraient pas de leur confiance, les pubs passeraient.

Il se dit qu'il fallait parler à Jérémy d'un "Mister JDay lit ses commentaires V" ; ce format demandait un peu moins de travail mais ils pouvaient la faire durer une petite demi-heure et raquer deux ou trois pubs dessus.

Il arriva devant l'entrée, pas vraiment surpris de voir les volets fermés ; il était quoi, deux heures du matin ? Le brun était sûrement déjà parti se coucher. Le cadreur trifouilla les clés dans ses poches et ouvrit la serrure avant de pousser la porte ; il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, puisque l'écran de télévision allumé éclairait faiblement l'entrée depuis le salon. Il retira ses chaussures, surpris, et s'aventura jusqu'à sa chambre d'appoint pour y découvrir son hébergeur, qui avait étrangement déplié le lit, et qui s'était endormi devant la télévision. Son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux était en veille, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était assoupi depuis un petit moment déjà. Le blond s'approcha, ôtant l'ordinateur de ses genoux, secouant son doigt sur le pavé tactile pour voir l'écran s'allumer sur le travail en cours de son ami ; d'abord surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de code, le nouvel arrivant fit le tour du canapé pour s'allonger aux côtés de son comparse, devant le télé-achat.

C'était les premières ébauches de la prochaine analyse. Le blond se rendit compte que son ami avait du mettre en suspens tous ses autres projets, notamment son prochain culture tube, pour travailler avec lui. En y réfléchissant, Jérémy aurait carrément pu le laisser trouver les fonds pour rembourser le grand JD tout seul. Après tout... c'est lui qui avait fait la connerie. Ce n'était pourtant pas impossible que le brun n'ait même pas envisagé de le laisser tomber ; il était trop gentil et loyal, c'était dingue, à quel point il prenait soin des gens autour de lui. C'était le genre de gars sur qui on pouvait compter. Son regard fut attiré un instant par le visage endormi de son ami, vers son profil escarpé, et le fouillis noir de sa barbe. Il avait un look de clochard, sérieusement, mais ce qui faisait craquer le fumeur, c'était son regard doux, comme la caresse des nuages sur les sommets enneigés. Son visage entier, quand on regardait son sourire sous sa barbe, et les faussettes sur ses joues, tout son visage était... adorable. S'il était sérieux devant la caméra, les quelques sourires et rires qui lui échappaient finissaient dans le dossier bêtisier du cadreur. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, souvent des pêtages de câble à cause d'une réplique impossible à sortir... mais le regard de son ami sur ces rushs était vraiment à faire tomber les anges. Un noir doré, café serré, des cheveux aussi indomptables que les broussailles sauvages de leurs lieux de tournage, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Julien se souvint de leur première dispute. La première vraie dispute avant celle qui avait éclaté à cause de l'argent de France 6, c'était pour ses stupides clopes. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il avait adoré tourner cet épisode, partir en balade avec son collègue, déjeuner en tête à tête dans les montagnes, boire des cafés au PMU en trépignant de froid. Ne manquait qu'un instant de silence, le regard dans la brume qui endrape les montagnes au loin, et Jérémy qui cherche à se blottir près de lui. Oui, il aurait aimé que ces deux week end durent toute une vie, et sa frustration au retour du dernier jour avait été grandissante à mesure qu'ils finissaient de tourner la fin de l'épisode. Quand Jérémy lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus de quoi acheter ses clopes, il avait explosé, et était parti. Il avait voulu partir. Loin, il aurait avisé ensuite, seulement loin de ce mec dont il dépendait trop ; il détestait se sentir graviter de cette façon autour de lui, avoir besoin de le voir, de recevoir un message au moins une fois par jour, sinon c'était un mauvais jour.

Il lut les premières lignes de l'analyse en diagonale : une émission sur le thème des produits sexuels dans la pub. Peut-être qu'il y avait des trucs intéressants à dire... en tout cas y avait surtout un sacré réservoir de blagues douteuses et de tests débiles style "qui arrive à enfiler le maximum de capote sur un concombre sans déchirer la capote". Il soupira. Cet épisode allait être long et difficile à tourner.

Il posa l'ordinateur après avoir sauvegardé et éteint, attrapa la télécommande de la télé pour éteindre à son tour le grand écran. Il chercha son coussin avant de se rendre compte que Jérémy dormait dessus, et enleva finalement son sweatshirt pour le rouler en boule sous son crâne. Il attrapa la couverture pour une personne que son hébergeur squattait, et prit garde à ne pas découvrir son ami en se glissant dessous. Il perçut un mouvement de la part du brun, et remonta la couette sur son épaule avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui pour profiter de la chaleur de la couverture -si si, il jurait, que pour la couverture. Il sentait l'odeur du linge de son comparse, de là où il était. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, un frisson parcourant son dos alors que le sommeil de son ami le saisissait à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à partager et à reviewer si la fiction vous a plu, ou si vous avez une remarque à faire !

Le Mister Jday x M. Connard vaincra, soyez en sûres !

Bisous ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens ! Je suis de retour, pour vous… Hm, je vais arrêter les frais ici xD

Je vous épargne mon blabla, MisterJday et MC appartiennent respectivement à MisterJDay et MC, que des évènements fictifs, pas d'insultes etc… Bref ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

 **Palpali** : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu trouves Jday et MC bien écrits. J'avais vraiment peur de faire OOC !

 **Elias** : 3 (merci beaucoup ;)

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain, Jérémy remarqua le plafond, faiblement éclairé par la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les volets. Et il remarqua surtout que ce plafond n'était pas celui de sa chambre.

Il se souvint qu'il était dans son salon et qu'il s'était endormi en travaillant devant la télé, en attendant l'arrivée de son colocataire ; il avait été inquiet de ne pas recevoir de message de sa part, et avait décidé de l'attendre dans le salon. Malheureusement la force du sommeil l'avait emporté et il s'était glissé dans la couverture comme dans un songe. Il se retourna, se demandant s'il était bien raisonnable de se rendormir, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Julien. Celui-ci clignait des yeux, l'air un peu paumé, comme s'il venait de se réveiller lui aussi. Lorsqu'enfin il croisa son regard, il sembla réaliser où il était, et son visage perdu se greffa d'un petit sourire espiègle comme il en avait le secret.

《Bien dormi ?》marmonna-t-il, d'une voix rauque qui envoya un frisson de surréalisme dans l'échine de l'employeur.

《Et toi ?》répondit-il, pris de cours.

Le blond peinait à garder ses yeux bleus ouverts, des cernes creusant le dessous de ses yeux. Jérémy se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne jamais se rendre compte que les yeux de son ami étaient si... c'était un bleu doux, le bleu d'un lac d'huile au sommet des montagnes, perdu dans une brume éternelle et un ciel un peu blanc. Une nuance insolente, qui oscillait entre le bleu et le vert sans que personne ne puisse visiblement savoir vers quelle teinte elle tirait le plus. Regarder les yeux de Julien, c'était comme contempler un lac de montagne... ses iris brillaient comme la surface d'une eau chatouillée par le vent Alpin, les sillons de ses traits évoquaient les plaines et les vallées dans lesquelles il avait grandi, et ses cils blonds battant régulièrement sur ce magnifique paysage avaient quelque chose des battements d'ailes d'un aigle.

《Tu pues de la gueule.》se moqua fièrement le blond, lâchant un rire grave.

《Toi aussi.》se défendit plus ou moins le brun, encore sous le sortilège de ses yeux -quoiqu'il commençait à avoir cette irrésistible envie d'étouffer l'autre avec son coussin jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre se plaindre.

《La ferme, tu vas m'asphyxier.》

Jérémy obéit, et son ami soutint enfin son regard, surpris par une expression si insistante. L'employeur laissa ses propres yeux se fermer, comme par embarras, essayant d'oublier les iris bleus sur lesquels il avait envie de foutre des coquards, et les rouvrit doucement, bercé de nouveau par le sommeil. La pénombre n'aidait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, mais l'appel des prunelles si particulières de Julien attira de nouveau la trajectoire de son regard mordoré. Le cadreur aussi, cillait lentement, comme si le bruit du silence et de leurs respirations paresseuses lui donnaient envie de passer les deux tiers de sa vie à dormir à partir de cet instant. Il tourna un peu plus la tête, sur le point d'enfouir son visage contre la banquette du canapé.

《Encore 5 minutes, ok..?》marmonna le blond, son chignon lâche, défait par la nuit, laissant s'échapper quelques brins de cheveux sur son visage.

《10.》souffla son comparse pour toute réponse.

Et quelle que fut l'heure, ils se rendormirent.

* * *

《Elle est bonne ?》

Julien releva la tête, surpris par la voix de son ami. Celui-ci le fixait avec insistance, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fichait, et le blond se sentit stupide de demander :

《De quoi ?》

Jérémy soupira, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de la lumière, qui perçait difficilement les épais nuages gris qui balayaient la cime des montagnes. Il semblait vraiment agacé : chose compréhensible puisqu'ils tournaient depuis le matin même.

《La prise ! Elle est bonne ?》

《Ah...》

Le cadreur se serait contenté de n'importe quel rush, du moment que son ami était là, face caméra, et qu'il lui parlait de cet air calme et confiant, débitant un texte souvent débile et sans queue ni tête pour celui qui ignorait les recherches qui allaient avec.

《Putain mec, essaie de te concentrer un peu.》

《Oui je sais... refais-la une dernière fois au pire.》

《Laisse tomber, il commence à pleuvoir, j'ai senti une goutte.》

Le blond ne tarda pas à sentir lui aussi quelques gouttelettes froides sur son front et bientôt, à voir ses lunettes de soleil tachetées. Jérémy soupirait en rangeant ses affaires, tandis que lui s'occupait de démonter leur trépied dans le grand sac noir. Sans très bien savoir pourquoi, il garda la caméra à la main, et la dirigea vers son collègue sans cesser de filmer ; il stabilisa du mieux possible, capturant son profil concentré, en train de tirer la fermeture éclair de son propre sac. Le brun se redressa, finissant par le voir, et il pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris :

《Tu fais quoi ?》

《Je filme.》

《Oui je vois bien mais pourquoi tu filmes ?》

《Parce que tu as joli petit cul. Tu fais des squats ? Faut que tu me donnes ton secret.》

《Très drôle.》

Julien éteignit la caméra : il commençait à beaucoup pleuvoir, ils seraient sûrement trempés en chemin. Bizarrement son ami semblait silencieux et un peu trop calme, lui qui habituellement peinait à cacher le magnétisme mystique entre son poing et le visage du cadreur. Les tournages, c'était toujours le moment de se taper de grands fous rires, pourquoi est-ce que tout était si morne alors ? Il accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'autre vidéaste, osant un regard dans sa direction.

《Oh mec, j'ai lu ton script... je dois encore me déguiser en connasse ?》

《Putain mec, arrête de dire "connasse" à la place de fille...》

《Pourquoi pas, c'est synonyme.》Julien chercha quelque chose de drôle à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.《Avoue que tu aimes bien me voir porter un soutif.》

Sa remarque arracha un sourire amusé à son ami, qui le chahuta un peu pour toute réponse, lui arrachant une exclamation faussement indignée alors qu'il était expulsé sur le bas-côté du chemin, le faisant marcher dans la boue.

《Si je t'attrape toi...》menaça-t-il avec un sourire de requin comme il savait le faire. Il rangea ses lunettes dans une poche du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, et piqua un sprint vers son camarade.

Son ami le prit au mot, se mettant à courir à son tour dans le but de lui échapper, lâchant un rire goguenard. Il fallait être honnête, ils n'étaient pas des grands sportifs, et niveau cardio, on voyait mieux : ils finirent leur jeu du chat quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés, le brun gardant quelques mètres d'avance. Il se tourna justement vers un Julien qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, le provoquant d'un air moqueur :

《Bah alors M. Connard ? Tu te fais tracer ? T'as une cigarette en travers de la gorge ?》

《T'es plus petit, t'as moins de résistance au vent !》répondit-il en grimaçant, mauvais perdant qu'il était.

《Que dalle, je suis plus grand que toi !》

Ah il faisait le malin hein ? Dans un ultime effort, le blond reprit une grande inspiration et reprit sa folle course vers un Jérémy qui avait repris son sprint lui aussi. S'il n'avait pas tant la hargne de rattraper l'autre pour lui écraser la face dans la boue, cette course poursuite aurait pu ressembler à une scène de comédie romantique. Ils arrivaient aux alentours de la maison, et le brun semblait sur le point de dévaler la pente herbeuse jusqu'à la terrasse, dont il avait la clé. Le cadreur, essoufflé, allait déclarer forfait lorsque le brun, déjà engagé sur la pelouse, glissa dans la terre déjà trempée et dévala effectivement la petite vallée verte de végétation. Le coeur de Julien était déjà trop malmené pour rater un battement, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'homme de poursuivre sa course derrière son ami, inquiet.

《Jérémy !》s'écria-t-il, paniqué, prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur l'herbe à son tour. En bas de la pente, l'employeur se relevait difficilement, apparemment indemne, à peine choqué par sa chute à en juger par le sourire hilare qui étirait ses lèvres. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et de forcer son regard dans le sien.《Ça va ?》

《Ouais, j'ai juste glissé. J'espère que le matos a rien en fait...》

《Tu t'es pas blessé ?》

《Nan... je suis juste dégueulasse et couvert de boue.》

《T'es toujours dégueulasse, pourquoi tu précises ?》argua-t-il avant de se manger un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

Julien laissa échapper un soupir, à la fois soulagé et amusé par la décontraction de son interlocuteur. Il lâcha ses joues, se contentant de prendre ses épaules d'un geste brut pour le rapprocher dans une enlaçade virile. Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris, mais le cadreur finit par sentir ses mains dans son dos et son visage froid et humide s'enfouir contre son épaule. Il se demanda si c'était le coeur de son collègue qu'il percevait à travers leurs couches de vêtements, ou si c'était simplement le sien qui résonnait dans tout son corps ; peut-être qu'en fait, leurs coeurs battaient synchrones. Quand ils se séparèrent, Julien aurait juré que le regard noir d'encre de son ami était embué, comme s'il sentait le contrecoup de sa chute. Il prit délicatement son poignet pour l'entrainer sous l'abri de la terrasse, et fouilla sa poche sans rien dire pour trouver les clés de la baie vitrée. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures en silence, même si se voir galérer à tenir en équilibre sur un pied leur arrachait un rire franc. Ils entrèrent en chaussettes dans le salon, et semblant reprendre ses esprits, Jérémy s'exclama :

《Hey, enlève ton jean ici. Nos pants son crasseux, on va dégueulasser le carrelage.》

《Ok, toi dessape-toi totalement t'es couvert de boue.》

《Bonne idée. First à la douche.》

C'était presque naturel de retirer leurs pantalons l'un en face de l'autre ; presque parce que même si la situation n'avait rien de bien sensuel, il fallait le dire, Julien mourait d'envie de défaire lui-même la braguette de son colocataire. Il avait bien envie de passer sa main sous les fringues boueuses de son patron, sentir sous ses doigts le contraste incomparable entre le froid du tissu et la chaleur humide de sa peau. Sentir même les poils bouclés de son torse contre ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre une bouchée de cette chair dont il était si avide.

《Julien ?》

《Ouais ?》souffla-t-il, surpris d'être interpellé.

《Le linge.》

Intrigué, le blond suivit le regard de son comparse pour voir plus loin dans le jardin les lignes de ficelle étendues entre deux arbres, et dessus, tous leurs vêtements propres, trempés d'eau de pluie et difficilement soulevés par le vent violent.

《Merde...》

《Laisse-les, de toutes façons là c'est mort, faut les relaver.》

《Heu ouais mais les serviettes ? On les avait toutes mises...》

《Il en reste une propre.》

《Super, on a qu'à se sécher ensemble ?》répondit le blond, sarcastique.

《Ok.》

Sans rien ajouter, comme s'il n'avait pas capté la plaisanterie, le propriétaire des lieux se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Laissant leurs vêtements à l'abandon, Julien suivit son ami en traînant la patte, pas certain de vouloir le suivre. Il entendit l'eau couler depuis le bas des escaliers, sûrement Jérémy qui essayait d'obtenir une eau chaude. Arrivant en haut des escaliers, le blond vit son ami en sous-vêtement, et sentit un frisson traverser son échine.

《Bon, je sais qu'on a plus huit ans, si ça te gêne, on peut garder les boxers, mais on se lave ensemble, comme ça on économise de l'eau –vu que tu peux pas t'empêcher d'acheter tes clopes hein- et on pourra s'essuyer en même temps avec la serviette.》

《Sinon on y va chacun notre tour...》grommela le concerné, vraiment pas emballé à l'idée de se coller, peau contre peau contre son ami, dans l'espace ridiculement étroit et vraisemblablement monoplace du bac de douche –sans oser indiquer à son comparse que la nicotine lui permettait d'être efficace sur le terrain.

《Tu vas récupérer une serviette trempée, c'est débile.》

《Comment tu veux qu'on rentre dans ta douche de toute façon ?》

《On va se serrer.》acheva le brun avec un sourire espiègle.

Le cadreur lâcha un soupir. Il enleva les vêtements qu'il portait encore en haut, déjà en boxer de toute façon. Il retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux longs, sous le regard curieux de son comparse, et entra dans la petite cabine, suivis par son employeur, visiblement pressé de prendre sa douche. La porte refermée, Jérémy se pressa d'attraper le shampoing et se servit une bonne dose avant de s'attaquer directement à ses cheveux et sa barbe. Il tendit le pot en plastique à l'employé, qui le saisit en silence et l'imita, appliquant avec un certain soin le produit froid contre son crâne.

《T'as les cheveux super longs.》fit remarquer le barbu, surpris.《Tu les coupes jamais ?》

《A peu près à la même fréquence que tu te rases.》répondit le blond du tac au tac, espérant que son ami n'insisterait pas pour faire ami-ami dans la douche la plus étroite du monde, presque à poil, putain.

Honnêtement... ils avaient à peine la place de faire un geste sans se cogner. Julien observa distraitement l'eau chaude perler de la barbe de son comparse, et dégouliner sur son cou, et son torse clair. Il ne pouvait strictement pas assumer d'aimer Jérémy si le brun s'amusait à troubler la Force avec ses délires beaucoup trop bromantiques pour être étiquetés hétérosexuels dans le monde merveilleux du BON SENS. A rappeler que deux mecs logiques et hétérosexuels NE prenaient PUTAIN DE PAS leur douche ENSEMBLES !

C'était comme dans une fanfiction de connasse, où les évènements, tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres, s'enchaînaient sans lien de cause à effet tout ça pour le plaisir de ces grognasses -et il détestait ça bordel, il fallait rester cohérent à un moment... Il se rendit compte qu'il partait trop loin et se recentra sur la magie du plus beau phénomène physique qu'il lui fut donné d'observer dans l'immédiat ; la condensation sur les parois de la douche.

《T'as assez d'eau là où t'es ?》

《Ouais ouais.》

《Tu veux ma place pour te rincer ?》

Il hocha la tête vaguement et se glissa directement sous le jet, essayant de ne pas se frotter à son ami alors qu'ils effectuaient la rotation difficilement dans l'espace réduit de la cabine.

《Eh mec... t'as des petits trous dans le dos.》fit remarquer le brun.

《Quoi ?》grommela le concerné.

《Là, t'as des espèces de... fossettes.》

Julien sentit un courant électrique parcourir son échine lorsque l'autre posa son index et son majeur dans lesdites fossettes, juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Il essaya de se recentrer sur autre chose, ses cheveux à rincer, essaya de penser à une grand-mère en maillot de bain, à un plat de hachis Parmentier pré-cuisiné dégueu, à un cadavre de Kevin... se doucher ensemble putain, et maintenant ça... Quelqu'un là-haut devait lui en vouloir à mort –sûrement le karma à bien y penser ou un dieu du bien-fait-pour-ta-gueule.

《T'en as pas toi ?》s'enquit-il en reprenant à peu près son calme, risquant un regard vers son collègue, qui se lavait juste le reste du corps, décomplexé. Il l'imita, déglutissant.

《Bah non...》

Il sentit bientôt le corps du brun se glisser contre le sien, à côté de lui, le visage tendu vers le jet chaud, laissant l'eau glisser sur sa peau en emportant la mousse du savon. Le fumeur vérifia qu'il était à peu près rincé et fit un bond sur le côté, essorant ses cheveux avant de sortir de la cabine à la hâte. C'était vraiment moins une... tant que la peau chaude du brun ne frôlait pas sensuellement la sienne il arrivait à peu près à faire le vide dans sa tête ; si avec ça Jérémy s'amusait à venir se coller à lui il ne pouvait simplement pas rester avec lui dans cette petite cabine, il avait besoin d'espace. Il s'essuya rapidement, prenant soin de laisser un morceau de la serviette à peu près sec pour son ami, qui sortait de la douche à son tour, le pas nonchalant, alors qu'il chassait d'un geste de main les perles qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Julien sentit qu'on tirait sur la serviette, et avisa son ami, avant de la lui céder.

Sans un mot, il quitta la salle de bain, décidé à aller chopper ses fringues au plus vite. Il se débarrassa de son boxer trempé et en enfila un autre, pestant contre le début de trique qui l'avait assailli ; il était temps d'enfiler un jean pour dissimuler un peu le désastre, avant de retourner se sécher les cheveux. Note à lui-même, plus jamais une douche avec Jérémy, c'était un coup à se faire gauler -dans tous les sens du terme- alors autant se balader avec une pancarte "tu me fais bander" en guise de slip, ce serait peut-être même plus subtil et moins évident.

En revenant dans la salle d'eau, il se rendit compte que son ami avait enroulé la serviette autour de ses hanches, la laissant tomber jusqu'à ses genoux, et que le boxer bleu mouillé était désormais étendu sur la barre qui portait la serviette jusque-là. Il se séchait les cheveux et la barbe, tranquillement, avant de relever la tête vers son comparse, habillé, ses cheveux encore trempés, détachés de part et d'autre de son visage.

《Tu te les sèches ?》s'enquit Jérémy en indiquant l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

《Ouais mais tu peux finir, t'inquiète.》

《Approche, je m'en charge.》

Alors là Julien n'en revenait pas ; il leva les yeux au ciel discrètement, les dents serrées, maudissant le sort d'agir comme une connasse.

《T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes trucs gays à la con ? C'est super bizarre déjà de se laver ensemble alors...》lâcha-t-il enfin, après un instant d'hésitation.

《Comme tu veux. C'était pour que tu puisses te les brosser en même temps c'tout.》répondit simplement le barbu par-dessus le bruit incessant du sèche-cheveux.

Ce qui était le plus stupide, c'était que celui des deux qui s'en plaignait était celui des deux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre pour cette situation. Après tout, ça paraissait tout naturel au propriétaire des lieux, la preuve, pas l'ombre d'une érection en vue, alors que lui il était allé mettre un jean pour ne pas se faire cramer. Julien se sentait con, et strictement pas hétérosexuel sur ce coup-là. Il faisait toute une montagne de quelque chose qui semblait à peine émouvoir son ami, comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête alors qu'il était le seul à se monter en sauce.

《Nan c'est bon... vas-y.》grommela-t-il, agacé par lui-même ; il n'y avait que lui pour voir du romantisme, ou même du bromantisme dans le comportement de son ami. Visiblement Jérémy s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes.

Le brun dirigea le flux d'air chaud dans la direction de son visage pour l'embêter, souriant sous sa barbe, et il grogna avant de le rejoindre face au lavabo. Avec la sensation du souffle presque brûlant contre sa peau, et celle de la main du barbu dans ses cheveux longs, il garda les yeux baissé de plaisir ; lorsqu'il risqua un regard vers le miroir, il vit son collègue, concentré sur le séchage, avant de croiser le chemin de ses yeux, et de saisir au vol un petit sourire. Un sourire... un sourire tendre. Julien déglutit, mourant d'envie de se retourner et d'embrasser ces lèvres si tendrement amicales. Il se contenta d'attraper la brosse à cheveux et de fermer les yeux, sans sentir sur son visage le regard noir de son ami, dévorer des yeux le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau.

* * *

Je publierai la suite dès que j'aurai le temps ! Merci d'avoir lu, laissez une pitite review si vous avez aimé, si vous avez une remarque ou quoi que ce soit à me dire !

Bisous sur la région glutéale gauche ! ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

De retour avec la suite tant attendue (ou pas) de cette petite fiction. Je vais pas m'éterniser parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire donc je réponds aux reviews rapidement et je vous laisse tranquille ! :)

 **Elias** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'ai assez travaillé le rendu pour qu'il soit le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, ça me fait plaisir que le résultat se sente. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents (et j'espère que ce sera pas niai comme tu dis ahah x) A bientôt j'espère !

 **Palpali** : Je sais pas si Jday se rend compte qu'il torture MC... En tout cas c'est une vraie torture pour MC, quoiqu'il apprécierait bien dans un autre contexte ! J'étais pas sûre pour l'auto-clin d'oeil, en général je ne fais jamais ça et j'avais peur que ce soit forcé... D'un autre côté je trouvais drole de faire remarquer que ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas dans le vraie vie. Contente que l'effet soit passé, et merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt ;)

 **PaulaParade** : Et te voilà servie ! Merci, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et m'a rassurée sur la qualité de l'histoire (perso j'ai l'impression que certains passages sont hypers forcés, mais c'est peut-être parce que je visualise trop ?) ! Du coup je l'ai mise en lien sur deviantart aha. Comme je te le disais je publie quand j'ai le temps, j'essaie d'être régulière (toutes les deux semaines) mais rien n'est garanti ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Guest** : merci c'est gentil. J'espère que tu adoreras aussi la suite dans ce cas !

Allez, enjoy !

* * *

Jérémy détestait se lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller pisser. Il détestait sortir de son lit douillet et chaud pour aller se confronter à la dure réalité d'un carrelage glacé et d'une lumière beaucoup trop brillante. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne faisait généralement pas long feu hors de son lit. Pourtant cette nuit-là, en refermant la porte des toilettes, il avait été saisi par l'irrépressible envie de faire un petit tour : ignorant les frissons qui parcouraient son dos, il descendit les escaliers et fouilla à tâtons dans la poche de la veste que Julien avait miraculeusement accrochée sur un porte manteau, pour en sortir son paquet de clope. Il sortit une de ces fameuses tiges mentholées et la calla entre ses lèvres, attrapant un briquet avant de se diriger vers le salon, comme par habitude. Il resta silencieux au possible, ne voulant pas réveiller son colocataire, admirant par la baie vitrée le ciel d'une robe bleu nuit et la gracieuse faucille lunaire, qui semblait presque le narguer depuis l'infinité cosmique. Souvent en regardant le ciel à la nuit tombée Jérémy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la relativité était une sacrée connerie : qu'importe le gigantisme d'une étoile, depuis la terre ferme il ne restait à l'oeil nu qu'une petite lueur parmi d'autre. C'était comme pour les humains finalement : peu importe le travail qu'ils fournissent, on n'en voit toujours qu'une infime finalité, qui ne reflète jamais les dimensions stratosphériques de l'implication de base, et se perd dans les méandres de tout le reste. Il alluma sa cigarette.

Julien dormait silencieusement derrière lui ; curieux, le brun fit un tour sur lui-même, s'adossant à la baie et avisa pensivement le blond, somnolant. La lumière pâle de la lune posait sur sa peau et ses cheveux clairs un halo bleuté assez surréel. Jérémy se surprit à vouloir capter ce moment ; cette lumière naturelle, cette pénombre limpide, il voulait les capturer, ne jamais les laisser quitter sa mémoire. Bizarrement, peut-être que la magie de cette vision résidait dans son éphémérité. Il sourit en se débarrassant de sa cendre dans un cendrier, qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils fumaient dans le salon.

《...Jérémy ?》

Le concerné releva la tête, surpris, croisant le regard bleu de son comparse, un bleu dilué de pénombre, un bleu assombris par la nuit comme il le voyait rarement. Il prit une inspiration salvatrice sur sa petite sucette à cancer.

《J't'ai réveillé ?》lâcha-t-il d'une voix calme, dans un nuage fumeux.

《J'sais pas...》répondit le premier en se frottant les yeux.

《Rendors-toi.》conseilla le vidéaste.

《Hmm.》

Le brun vit son ami essayer de se recoucher, probablement encore à moitié endormi de toute façon. Il se redressa en attrapant au passage le cendrier, et s'approcha du canapé déplié pour s'asseoir un moment à côté de Julien, qui somnolait déjà. Il termina sa cigarette lentement, profitant de la sérénité que pouvait lui apporter la lumière bleue de la nuit sur la peau claire et les cheveux insolemment dorés de son colocataire, la sérénité que pouvait lui apporter le murmure de sa respiration lente, comme le chuchotement du vent dans les feuillages. Il osa porter une main sur les cheveux clairs de son ami, les cheveux longs qui échappaient à l'élastique comme des herbes folles, roussies par le soleil estival. Il les écarta de son visage, doucement, se figeant en entendant le grognement endormi de leur propriétaire. Il retira sa main, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, avant de le poser sur la table basse, puis il se leva en silence pour rejoindre son lit si douillet.

* * *

Julien se dit qu'il devait partir. Plus les jours passaient et plus le comportement de son ami lui paraissait louche, certains de ses mots, un peu trop doux, certains de ses gestes, un peu trop tendres. Il leur était arrivé de dormir ensemble, dans le canapé déplié du salon, devant la télé. Après avoir discuté des heures de tout et de rien devant une série moisie sans intérêt, rigolant parfois à gorges déployées avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, et de se réveiller le lendemain pour que la première chose qu'ils voient soit le visage de l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans leur vie à deux, comme si inconsciemment, Jérémy agissait comme s'il vivait avec sa petite amie. Sauf que la petite amie c'était le bon vieux M. Connard. Il osa un regard vers son vis-à-vis, qui buvait tranquillement son café serré -noir comme ses yeux putain- et que lui descendait ses habituelles céréales. Peut-être qu'il fallait vraiment s'en aller. Il ne savait pas où, mais peut-être que c'était la seule décision à prendre. Peut-être qu'il allait profiter de la future soirée de Gaël, à laquelle ils étaient invités, pour se tirer discrètement et rouler jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à atteindre l'horizon. Il déglutit ; il ne pouvait pas faire ça, laisser Jérémy assumer ses responsabilités à lui, l'abandonner alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à rembourser le Grand JD, alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser tomber. Ses yeux bleus heurtèrent le regard du brun, dans le fracas silencieux de tous ses sentiments : il n'allait pas tenir, avec tant de tendresse à son égard, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer des choses, et espérer, en répondant à un geste doux par un geste doux, une réaction en chaîne qui conduirait l'un à poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre avec une avidité amoureuse. Il haussa les sourcils interrogeant du regard son ami qui le fixait.

《Qu'est-ce t'as ?》fit-il, la bouche pleine, essayant de prendre l'air de le plus dédaigneux qu'il ait en réserve.

《Rien... je me disais que tu avais vraiment des yeux… magnifiques.》

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer dans son bol de céréales. Putain de bordel de merde... Son ami lâcha un rire moqueur alors qu'il essayait récupérer les céréales qui étaient tombées sur sa barbe blonde. Voilà de quoi il parlait ! Jérémy avait le comportement d'une contrefaçon mielleuse dans une fiction pour grognasse mal baisée !

《Qu'est-ce tu m'chantes ? T'es con ou quoi ?》grogna le concerné, sentant ses joues brûler comme du charbon ardent.

《Nan je le pense vraiment.》

《On s'en bat les couilles que tu le penses vraiment, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!》

《Je sais pas. Ça te fait pas plaisir ?》

《Je suis pas une petite minette à draguer dans un bar pauv' con !》

Alors pourquoi il avait cette impression ? Jérémy n'était pas clair dans son attitude ; il était hétéro pure souche lui, alors rien ne pouvait le pousser à agir de cette façon avec lui, comme s'il attendait un retour de sa part. Alors pourquoi il le faisait ? Pourquoi il le regardait dans les yeux, feignant d'être le plus étonné des deux lorsque leurs regards s'entrelaçaient, tout en ne sachant pas retenir un air tendre, débordant de douceur ? Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire ; toutes ces subtilités lui faisaient se poser des questions, il ne savait vraiment plus comment faire. Jusque-là tout était simple. Il jouait au connard et riait aux insultes de son collègue parce que c'était plus facile de rire et de le saouler que de laisser paraître son amertume ou ses sentiments, au risque de tout foirer. Ça avait été facile d'agir de manière stupide pour attirer l'attention que le brun ne lui offrait jamais, en l'emmenant faire un tour de Mazoratti, ou de bateau, alors maintenant que tous les regards de son ami lui semblaient emprunts d'attention à son égard, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Il se leva, finissant ses céréales d'une traite. Il devait se rincer le visage, se mettre les idées au clair, trouver un plan, une sortie d'urgence, au lieu de sentir son cœur et son cerveau danser la lambada à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur le sourire que lui destinait personnellement son collègue. Bordel. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre vers la salle d'eau, sans un mot de plus, abandonnant le brun avec la caméra et les rushs sur son ordinateur portable.

Jérémy regarda son ami monter les escaliers, puis entendit l'eau vrombir dans les canalisations : parfois il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son comparse. Ils pouvaient rester là en silence, à se regarder furtivement, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait de beaux yeux ? Il souffla, agacé, et chercha dans l'ordinateur les rushs du jour où ils avaient dû arrêter à cause de la pluie, essayant de voir si les prises étaient correctes ou s'il fallait les recommencer. Puisque le blond avait encore pêté un câble pour rien, autant rendre le temps utile en attendant. Il tomba sur sa tirade, la visionna distraitement, choppant d'une main sa tasse de café, désormais tiède.

 _La prise, elle est bonne ?_

 _Ah..._

Bon, elle avait l'air correct. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la retourner, elle était longue à ressortir, et depuis, il l'avait un peu oubliée. Il allait ranger l'ordinateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami n'avait pas arrêté de tourner en rangeant ses affaires. Intrigué, il poursuivit la lecture. Bizarrement, Julien avait cadré sur lui, son profil en fait, pendant qu'il rangeait ses propres affaires :

 _Oui je vois bien mais pourquoi tu filmes ?_

 _Parce que tu as joli petit cul. Tu fais des squats ? Faut que tu me donnes ton secret._

 _Très drôle._

Pourquoi Julien avait dit ça en filmant son visage ? La logique aurait voulu qu'il filme ses fesses -non pas qu'il veuille particulièrement se faire filmer le derrière, soit dit en passant. Il sentait son estomac se tourner et se retourner dans son abdomen... pourquoi le filmer lui, son visage ? En fait, en regardant quelques autres rushs, on se rendait vite compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que Julien faisait ce coup : il trouva même une vidéo du soir où ils avaient fait des grillades sur la terrasse et que le blond avait prétexté nettoyer la caméra. En vérité il en avait profité pour le filmer faire griller ses petites saucisses, l'air un peu paumé, les yeux brillants à cause de la fumée. Il en avait profité pour le filmer lorsqu'il s'était assoupi dans le hamac, lorsqu'ils avaient eu fini de manger et qu'ils s'étaient callés en mode sieste, et que Julien avait fumé sa clope mentholée en silence tandis que lui appréciait distraitement le balancement du hamac, dans la lumière incandescente du crépuscule. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe, perplexe. Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire l'innocent encore longtemps ; quoique le blond en dise, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre eux, quelque chose de doux, mais fort, comme les fameuses Maldoro à la menthe un goût doux amer qui restait sur les lèvres, qui donnait envie de reprendre une clope immédiatement, une sensation de vide qui forçait leurs yeux à ne pratiquement jamais briser le contact. Même si Julien prétendait être homophobe, il y avait beaucoup trop d'indice qui prouvaient le contraire et si l'employeur était vraiment honnête envers lui-même, il se rendrait compte que M. Connard était attiré par les hommes : un en particulier, lui.

Jérémy avouait. Il avait envisagé la possibilité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son ami le faisait complètement craquer. Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins fait craquer, mais comme un ami, un petit frère qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver adorable entre deux conneries. En vérité, tout ce qui le taraudait, c'était sa capacité à... vivre avec lui une vie de couple, une vie où un jour ou l'autre, le devoir conjugal l'appellerait à l'ordre. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable avec un homme, et pour être honnête, il avait peur, malgré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le blond, de ne pas être capable de coucher avec lui : Julien le rendait barge, débile même, le rendait prêt à s'endetter sur toute une vie rien que pour lui sauver la mise, Julien plongeait son être entier dans un océan de contradiction, d'attachement et d'appréhension. Il soupira. Ils pouvaient continuer comme ça longtemps, à faire semblant de rien et exprès de tout rendre ambiguë ; mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Malgré sa connerie et son humour gratiné, Julien était un ami cher, voir plus qu'un ami cher. S'il avait fallu mettre un mot sur ce qui les unissait, il avait toujours cru que le terme le plus instinctif serait "frères"... mais force était de constater que des frères ne se regardaient pas dormir, silencieux, hésitant à écarter les cheveux du visage de l'autre dans la pénombre du salon. Honnêtement, des gars qui se considéraient comme des frères ne se regardaient pas les lèvres avec la pensée incontrôlable d'un baiser volé. Des amis ne laissaient pas une tape dans le dos glisser lascivement jusque sur les flancs, des amis ne se fixaient pas pendant des heures, les yeux brillants des promesses qu'ils n'osaient pas dire.

Et puis ces rushs méritaient une explication. Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose à comprendre, latent, à fleur de peau, et peut-être qu'après avoir pu dire ce qu'il ressentait, aussi brouillon que soit son discours, il se sentirait soulagé.

Peut-être qu'il sentirait les bras de son ami de toujours se fermer sur ses épaules, rassurants. Il avait beau fermer les yeux il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette sensation autour de lui, comme la matérialisation d'un vœu qui apparaissait comme un écho avant la formulation. Jérémy rouvrit les yeux.

Il se leva et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre son ami dans la salle d'eau, fébrile mais décidé. Heureusement la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée ; il entra sans frapper, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, à se mentir, à lui, à eux, trop impatient pour avoir peur.

《Écoute...》

Il croisa le regard du cadreur, qui relevait sa tête trempée du lavabo plein d'eau, torse nu, peinant à ouvrir les yeux à cause de l'eau qui dévalait son visage. Il souffla, projetant les gouttes qui couraient sur ses lèvres un peu plus loin, laissant perler sur ses cils blonds celles qui refusaient de tomber.

《Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?》marmonna le blond en attrapant une serviette pour y enfouir son visage.

《Regarde-moi, faut qu'on parle.》

《Mmjmmmm mmsmmmi !》répondit le premier, ses marmonnements sûrement traduisible en: "mais je m'essuie".

《J'attendrai.》

Julien finit par relever la tête en soupirant, agacé, et saisit le déodorant le plus proche pour en appliquer sous ses aisselles, évitant au maximum le regard de son ami.

《T'as fini ?》reprit le brun alors que le concerné se tournait vers lui, un peu penaud, évitant de croiser son regard.

《...ouais.》

《S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. Moi je vais être honnête avec toi alors...》

《Ouais, bonne idée.》répondit le blond, tranchant, presque acerbe, une lueur étrange passant au fond de son regard comme une peur sinueuse.《Tu me saoules à squatter, j'allais me doucher justement là. Ça te va comme honnêteté connard ?》

Jérémy savait qu'il ne devait pas faire machine arrière maintenant : il avait réussi à dompter le flot de contradictions qui l'envahissaient, et les voies dans sa poitrine parlaient enfin en chœur, il était prêt à affronter Julien, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

《La ferme, sois sérieux deux secondes, dis-moi la vérité...Je suis pas le seul débile à me rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Alors...》

《Roh, ta gueule putain !》Le brun obéit, surpris, croisant l'expression enragée de son vis-à-vis, qui semblait être la fois en colère et bizarrement... paniqué.《Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, tu me saoules merde ! Pourquoi tu continues à me chercher, je veux que tu me foutes la paix à la fin...》

《Pourquoi tu dis ça ?》

《Parce que t'es trop con ! Pourquoi je devrai t'écouter hein ? Parce que TU as décidé de parler ? Mais va t'acheter une autorité pauv'type, je suis pas sous tes ordres !》

Jérémy encaissa en silence. Les mots de son vis-à-vis le blessaient, bizarrement ; il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre ce qu'il disait pour soi, et que les "pauv'type", les "pauv'con", il ne fallait pas s'en embarrasser. Pourtant ses paroles érodaient chaque fois un peu plus sa détermination, ébranlait un peu plus ses certitudes il commençait presque à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait besoin de parler, de comprendre, d'être sérieux deux minutes... et Julien ne voulait pas. Il baissa les yeux un instant pour se remettre du choc, sentant son cœur lui faire mal à chaque battement, plus intense que le précédent. Ce connard allait vraiment le tuer... il sursauta quand son ami balança sa brosse à dent dans la cabine de douche, la laissant rebondir sur les parois dans un fracas aigu. Même à travers le miroir il ne parvenait pas à voir l'expression du blond, qui fixait éperdument le lavabo, dramatiquement penché par-dessus comme dans un film Hollywoodien.

《T'es vraiment... un sale enculé...》souffla soudain le cadreur, d'une voix rauque, fatiguée.

《J't'ai rien fait, mec.》se défendit le brun, à court d'argument.

《Ferme ta gueule. T'aurai jamais... jamais dû venir, essayer de me parler de cette impression à la con, qu'y a quelque chose entre nous.》

《Pourquoi tu veux pas en discuter ? Moi cette tension j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'avoir ton avis, de trouver une putain de solution à ce putain de problème…》

《Mais quel problème putain ?! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il en est, tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi t'es ici. Y a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit, abrège, dis-le, et casse toi.》

《T'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit hein ? J'ai pas besoin de TE parler, j'ai besoin qu'ON discute !》

《Mais discuter de quoi ?!》s'exclama le fumeur en se retournant, l'affrontant de son air colérique, et pour une raison ou une autre, triste. Jérémy déglutit en croisant ces yeux noyés de douleur, en croisant dans ce regard si familier le reflet de sentiments qu'il ne faisait qu'ignorer depuis plusieurs jours il reprit son calme, péniblement.

Un court silence sépara leurs voix de quelques galaxies de distance. C'était profond, comme silence, nécessaire, comme le calme soudain et trop intense qui tombe par-dessus les derniers grondements d'une explosion. C'était comme si Julien avait lâché ses armes, à défaut de ses larmes. C'était comme le silence après un incendie, soluble comme les cendres dans l'immensité céleste c'était le moment où tout pouvait prendre son sens, le moment où tout pouvait s'effondrer.

《Pourquoi tu veux pas m'écouter ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire...》

Le visage de Julien se crispa, comme de douleur.

《Parce que une fois que je l'aurai dit... ça sera plus jamais pareil.》avoua-t-il, d'un ton qui semblait tenter le tout pour le tout, un air d'abandon. Le brun déglutit ; non, le cadreur ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais, sa fierté l'en dissuadait. Quoiqu'il advienne, pas une larme ne lui échapperait ; Jérémy ne savait pas s'il fallait l'admirer ou le plaindre pour cette capacité à retenir la tristesse pour la convertir en rage froide.

《Tu crois que je vais te trainer dans la boue, t'insulter, te pisser dessus ? Tu sais je suis pas comme ça moi. Je suis pas comme toi !》

《Tu me rejetterais... c'est encore pire.》

Jérémy resta sans voix. Le silence tomba sur eux comme le précipité d'un cachet d'aspirine dans un verre d'eau. Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Julien fermait les yeux, tout le regret du monde posé sur ses traits comme une fine pellicule d'eau. Tout fut trouble, jusqu'à ce que la poudre blanche se dépose dans le fond du récipient, et là enfin les choses redevenaient limpides. Julien semblait avoir réalisé que mentir ne servait plus à rien, et que leur partenariat ici prenait un virage capital, qui allait sûrement les séparer, définitivement. En rouvrant les yeux, son regard impuissant semblait dire à quel point il lui en voulait d'avoir brisé ce silence entre eux, d'avoir violé la règle tacite qui les empêchait d'en parler.

《Si tu me craches dessus, si tu m'insultes... je pourrais me défendre, et ce sera plus facile de te détester après. Si tu me rejettes juste... qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ?》expliqua lentement le blond, baissant les yeux sur cette courte tirade, rattrapé par l'onde de vide qu'avait déclenché sa colère.

《C'est juste que... je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ça.》répondit seulement le concerné, touché par l'écho las de sa hargne, touché par ce regard bleu perdu et d'apparence inconsolable.

《Bien sûr que non t'es pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec moi. Ça parait logique, t'es hétéro que je sache.》

《T'as pas compris. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir te rejeter.》réessaya le concerné.

Les yeux bleus de Julien rencontrèrent les siens, dans un mouvement surpris, intrigué, paumé ; ses yeux aux nuances improbables, entre ciel et mer, entre brume et tempête, ses magnifiques iris troublées comme un verre d'eau par un silence effervescent, encore et toujours. Jérémy aurait décidément pu passer des heures à se noyer dans ce visage beaucoup trop irréel, à détailler les sillons de ses cernes, l'implantation de ses poils de barbe, même, à se noyer dans la tempête innocente qui agitait ces yeux portant le ciel en bannière. C'était ça le sentiment qui l'étreignait depuis que Le Grand JD avait choppé la vidéo de leur bagarre, outrageusement gay à qui voudrait l'entendre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir avec un homme, mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer de voir le blond dans les bras de qui que ce soit d'autre. Peut-être qu'il était égoïste et possessif. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas capable de rendre Julien aussi heureux qu'il le souhaitait, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer son avenir proche sans lui à ses côtés. Oui, à la réflexion, c'était sûrement égoïste et possessif. Il s'approcha du cadreur, qui gardait le silence, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer un petit animal. Jérémy l'aimait profondément, lui et tous ses défauts ; et il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre cet ami, cette partie de lui à laquelle il tenait tant, et si cela impliquait d'admettre que ses sentiments un peu trop profonds n'étaient plus du ressort de l'amitié, et bien soit. Il croisa enfin le regard de son vis-à-vis, qui avait fini par l'affronter, l'air ferme, mais sans pour autant réussir à chasser de ses yeux la peur panique de le voir s'enfuir à chaque instant.

《Tu... tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas comme je t'aime. T'aimes les filles, et désolé de te l'apprendre mais ce truc entre mes jambes fait que j'en serai jamais une.》souffla Julien d'une voix lourde, fatigué ; il avait l'air aussi paumé que lui, il avait l'air d'avoir absorbé la voute céleste dans ses yeux et de s'étonner de ne plus avoir le ciel pour repère. Jérémy ne pouvait pas ignorer ça : à chaque regard, le sol s'effondrait un peu plus sous ses pieds, à chaque regard, il manquait de tomber dans un vide absolu.

《Je m'en fous de ton truc entre les jambes. Je tiens à toi... Je peux pas... t'imaginer partir, t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. C'est pas de l'amour ça ?》Jérémy ne précisa pas que c'était une vraie question ; vraiment il ne savait plus lui-même.

《J'sais pas... j'sais plus...》

Le plus grand des deux déglutit, se pencha lentement, posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de son comparse, le sentant frémir sous le contact. Il soupira longuement contre sa peau, le parfum de son acolyte emplissant ses narines, alors qu'il posait lentement son front contre le sien, et ses paumes contre ses mâchoires, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux fins échappant à l'élastique. Impossible de le laisser partir, de vivre seul après ça. Rien que le contact de sa peau l'enivrait. Il sentit soudain les avant-bras de son vis-à-vis se poser sur ses épaules, et le blond parcourir un instant ses lèvres avec son long nez fin, soufflant un air chaud et agréable dans sa barbe sombre : le frisson d'un vœu qui se réalise peut-être. Il se redressa, un instant à peine pour croiser son regard, incapable de trouver les mots, avant que l'un d'eux comble le mince espace entre leurs lèvres.

Qui, ce n'était pas la question. Il fallait que ce soit fait ; sceller leurs bouches entières comme la promesse tacite d'un avenir commun. C'était simple, et si bon enfin leurs lèvres se rencontraient, après des années à se côtoyer sans oser le moindre contact.

Les lèvres de Julien avaient un goût sucré, lacté, que le brun se hâta d'adorer ; il embrassait comme s'il prenait d'assaut, assiégeant sa bouche avec une impatience agréablement masculine. Il suçait ses lèvres, joueur, cognait ses dents contre les siennes, doucement, dans un élan de passion inassouvible, incontrôlable, caressant sa barbe à pleine main, et son cou, du bout des doigts, griffant sa peau sous le duvet de ses cheveux, agrippait ses boucles brunes comme par nécessité. Jérémy posa inconsciemment ses mains sous le visage du blond, approfondissant un baiser qui lui paraissait une délivrance, répondant à sa hardiesse par plus encore de hardiesse, soupirant de soulagement alors qu'une rage positive embrasait son être. Un soupir lui échappa encore lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle, et le plus barbu leva les yeux vers les prunelles incandescentes de son vis-à-vis ; de quoi s'évanouir. Les yeux du cadreur brûlaient de désir, un désir intense et difficilement contrôlé. Jérémy déglutit, passant sa main dans les cheveux clairs de l'autre homme.

Il était amoureux. Il était plus amoureux à chaque seconde. Il sentait dans son estomac les stupides papillons des stupides gamines de 16 ans devant leur tout nouveau petit copain. Il se sentait si nerveux qu'il avait peur de faire une gaffe, de tout foutre en l'air.

《... alors...?》s'enquit-il, inquiet du silence qui s'installait entre leurs souffles haletants.

Il vit juste le visage de Julien se barrer d'un sourire moqueur, avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne, presque hilare, d'ébouriffant sa tignasse brune.

《T'es vraiment con.》lâcha-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

《Et toi t'es vraiment un connard.》répondit le concerné du tac au tac.

Le sourire de son ami, de son amant, s'élargit davantage, ce qui lui fit penser que ce n'était pas de la moquerie, mais comme lui, cette sensation d'amour adolescent, comme s'il venait de conclure pour la première fois et qu'il se sentait capable de soulever la chaine des Alpes. Le fumeur se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la salle de bain, sans doute à la recherche de ses clopes, et le brun ne put se retenir de rattraper son poignet, d'un geste brut et délicat à la fois. L'homme se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, et Jérémy sentit une pluie d'étoile dans son corps alors qu'il soufflait, un sourire impatient au coin des joues ;

《Encore une fois.》

Et le visage de Julien s'illumina d'un sourire simple, espiègle, d'un sourire à rendre jaloux les dieux.

* * *

Bon, alors du coup, on dirait pas comme ça mais il reste un dernier chapitre. RDV au chapitre 4 !

Pour celles qui se demandent, je sais pas si j'aurai le temps mais je me lancerai bien dans une autre fic Jday x MC. Et je veux bien votre avis sur le thème ; j'avoue que j'ai deux ou trois travaux en stand by, une fiction AU où Jday est un clochard et MC un mec riche (j'ai eu l'idée y a longtemps mais j'étais pas assez à fond sur ce pairing pour m'y mettre ahah), et une fiction un peu expérimentale uniquement à base de sms et d'appels entre nos deux zigotos, avec possiblement la version romancée qui sortirait en complément.

Voilà, je me réserve le choix final mais je veux bien avoir votre avis sur quelle fic vous préféreriez voir en priorité !

Bref, bisous sur le moyen fessier, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette fiction :) :-*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Il se fait un peu tard pour update, toutes mes excuses :)

PaulaParade : Hey ! Oui, j'ai un peu abusé des envolées lyriques sur le dernier chapitre xD En règle général ça m'arrive pas trop mais je sais pas, j'ai eu envie d'en faire des tonnes probablement. Je pense que ce chapitre passera mieux ;) Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fic, j'en dirai un peu plus à la fin ! Enjoy this one :)

Elias : Coucou et merci pour la review ! J'essaie de pas être gnangnan, je déteste ça, donc tant mieux si tu trouves que c'est pas niais ;) Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de Jday clochard, oui, il y a une fic à ce sujet qui circule déjà sur le fandom mais je crois qu'elle est abandonnée, et pour être honnête je ne l'ai jamais lue(je ne lis jamais les fics abandonnée), donc je sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle ! xD

Palpali : Wah merci beaucoup ! :D Oui, c'est vrai que la forme d'une smsfic était originale, ça me tente bien, mais je me pose quelques questions pratiques à ce sujet. J'en parlerai après le chapitre si tu veux plus d'infos ;)

Bref, voilà la fin ; c'est parti !

* * *

《Ça fait quoi, 3 mois qu'on a pas vu vos tête à une soirée et le jour où vous revenez... vous amenez des chips ?》marmonna Gael lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui sur les deux analystes.

Jérémy croisa les lunettes de soleil de son comparse -logique, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire- et ne sachant pas comment expliquer, il haussa les épaules.

《Nan mais c'est bon, c'est l'intention qui compte, t'es mal élevé ou quoi ?》grogna le blond, s'attirant le regard désabusé de l'organisateur de la soirée.

《Dit le mec qui ramène des chips. A une soirée.》

Comme aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faire plus d'effort que l'autre, le brun se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Il prit le paquet de chips des mains de son acolyte pour les forcer entre les mains de Gael, qui l'avisa, perplexe.

《Bon... tu nous laisse rentrer ou pas ? C'est pas beaucoup mais c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait acheter...》

《Tout ce qu'on voulait acheter.》rectifia le connard avant de se prendre un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

《Vous abusez les gars, une petite bouteille quoi, ça aurait été sympa quand même.》marmonna celui aux cheveux courts en avisant misérablement le paquet de chips dans ses mains.

《La prochaine fois, mec, c'est moi qui rince.》promit Jérémy en désespoir de cause.

Le nouveau propriétaire du paquet de chips haussa les épaules, les invitant à entrer, marmonnant un "radin" suite auquel Jérémy rattrapa in extremis l'épaule de son compagnon pour le forcer à avancer parmi les invités, l'empêchant de retourner provoquer Gael. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table, déjà couverte de gobelets vides cassés et de bouteilles largement entamées. Le brun chercha désespérément un récipient propre, se disant que leur ami commun gardait le stock dans sa cuisine, et releva la tête vers le cadreur pour lui indiquer la direction ; celui-ci s'était débrouillé, piquant le verre d'une fille qui venait de le poser en prévenant ses amies qu'elle allait aux toilettes. D'abord agacé, l'employeur finit par lâcher un sourire en apercevant le trait au marqueur noir qui délimitait un joli "Laura" sur le plastique blanc.

《Tu te mets bien, _Laura_ ?》se moqua-t-il tandis que le blond finissait cul sec le demi-verre de rhum coca.

《Moi au moins j'ai à boire.》répliqua le concerné avec un sourire narquois.

Jérémy se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire le malin. Il essaya de piquer le gobelet de son colocataire, sans vraiment de succès, et soupira lorsqu'il lui donna rendez-vous sur le canapé en se resservant un verre d'alcool. Le youtubeur se dirigea vers la cuisine, se faufilant entre les gens qui discutaient et les gens qui dansaient ; arrivé dans la pièce, il ouvrit les premiers placards qu'il vit, à la recherche de ces foutus contenants.

《Tu cherches les gobelets ?》

La voix familière attira son attention ; il se retrouva face à une jolie brune, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

《Aurélie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?》

《Je venais prendre un gobelet aussi. Attrape.》

L'analiste réceptionna le gobelet que lui envoyait la jeune femme, fumant une cigarette à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il s'approcha, un peu, la dévisageant sans pouvoir dissimuler sa curiosité.

《Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Thonon ?》

《Oh. J'ai validé mon S1 à Montpellier, je revenais voir mes parents et j'ai croisé Gael.》

《Ça se passe bien tes études ?》

《Ouais ouais... mais bon, la Haute Savoie me manque un peu.》

Jérémy voyait bien de quoi elle voulait parler ; il avait fait son BTS à Paris, et les montagnes lui avaient manqué aussi. Il n'y en avait que pour le bruit, partout, en ville, tandis qu'ici, il n'y avait que le silence sourd du vent dans le creux des oreilles. La ville, c'était pas pareille. Le paysage était ennuyant ; ici les reliefs donnaient une profondeur à la vallée comme si c'était un géant endormi. La montagne semblait vivre, et Jérémy se sentait capable de regarder ces paysages pendant des heures. Il sortait avec Aurélie, quand elle avait décidé de suivre ses études à Montepellier, et que lui était parti sur Paris. En vérité, il avait cru que leur relation tiendrait la distance. Mais c'était comme... si à force de tirer sur l'élastique, il avait rompu. Ils avaient rompu.

《Et toi, ça va ?》reprit maladroitement l'étudiante en soufflant sa fumée blanche au dehors.

《Ouais, ça va. Je fais des vidéos sur Youtube, je gagne ma vie c'est... c'est cool.》

《Tu fais... genre comme Norman et Cyprien ?》

Un rire discret échappa au brun, sans que la jeune femme ne s'en rende compte ; elle y connaissait toujours rien.

《Plus ou moins.》répondit-il, évasif. Et comme la jeune femme ne semblait pas saisir la nuance de ses mots, il reprit :《Et ta vie sur Montpellier ? T'as des amis sympas ?》

《Ouais.》 Elle hocha la tête en inspirant sur sa clope presque terminée.《Ouais super sympa... J'avais même un copain mais...》elle expira《...ça a pas trop marché.》

《Ah... désolé.》

《Et toi ?》

《Moi quoi ?》

《T'as quelqu'un ?》

Ok, c'était le langage pseudo-subtil d'Aurélie pour lui demander si il était libre. C'était une question pseudo-subtile qui, traduite, demandait en gros s'il était envisageable de réessayer. Eux deux. Elle avait finalement relevé les yeux vers lui, appréhendant sa réponse ;

《Oui. Oui j'ai... j'ai quelqu'un.》

《Ah... et ça se passe bien ?》

《Je pense. Enfin; c'est un peu particulier...》

《Ça fait longtemps ?》

《Pas trop.》

《Je la connais ?》

Jérémy faillit faire une blague en disant qu'elle s'appelait Laura, mais se retint. Allez, c'était une conversation un peu sérieuse quand même.

《Plus ou moins.》

《Très précis ça.》rigola la brune.

L'analyste haussa les épaules. Il avisa la terrasse de Gael par la fenêtre, quelques invités grillaient leurs cigarettes en discutant tranquillement, un fond de musique leur parvenant depuis les baies vitrées entrouvertes. Aurélie écrasa la clope dans l'évier, avant de jeter le mégot dans la poubelle. Elle releva la tête vers son ex en reprenant un gobelet dans le sachet en plastique, l'air un peu déçu quand même.

《Si jamais ça se passe pas bien avec elle... tu peux venir sur Montpellier quand tu veux, ok ?》

《Ok.》acquiesça le brun, embarrassé.

《Tu l'aimes ?》

Question piège. Jérémy déglutit ; Aurélie était en train de tenter un dernier coup d'épée, un dernier essai avant de partir. C'était une épreuve. Le brun sourit; amusé.

《Ouais.》

La réponse sans appel le surprit presque lui-même : il avait juste voulu être honnête, et faire comprendre à Aurélie qu'il ne comptait pas aller voir ailleurs, et que de toute façon la décision de se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un était un choix à mûrement réfléchir, qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers elle, pas sur un coup de tête. Et il ne pensait pas que sa réponse sonnerait aussi catégorique. Comme si inconsciemment, il voulait le revendiquer, son attachement pour Julien, son désir et son besoin inassouvis d'être à ses côtés.

Elle hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre et le salua finalement avant de quitter la cuisine. Resté seul, il attendit un instant qu'elle se soit éloignée pour sortir. Il attrapa une bouteille de vodka au jus de kiwi pour se servir et trempa enfin ses lèvres dans le breuvage alcoolisé. Il rejoignit finalement Julien, qui leva les yeux vers lui, l'air à la fois content de le voir et passablement énervé.

《T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Faut pas trois heures pour ramener un gobelet.》grommela-t-il en se décalant pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé. Jérémy frissonna en sentant leurs cuisses se toucher, serrées alors qu'ils tenaient péniblement assis sur la couchette bondée.

《J'ai croisé Aurélie.》

《Ah. Et ?》

《On a discuté.》

Le blond l'avisa un moment, semblant perdu dans ses pensées ; il prit une gorgée de son verre d'alcool et essuya sa moustache dans le dos de sa main, avant de se tourner discrètement vers son compagnon.

《Elle t'a dragué.》

《Non...》

《C'était pas une question.》

Jérémy ne répondit pas. Son vis à vis finit son verre d'une traite, pestant un moment avant que le brun ne se penche discrètement vers lui ; les gens autour semblaient trop occupés à s'amuser pour les remarquer mais mieux valait prendre quelques précautions.

《Qu'est-ce qui y a, t'es jaloux ?》supposa-t-il sans trop lever la voix.

《Bah... ...juste un peu... T'as vécu plein de choses avec elle... c'est pas n'importe qui pour toi. Alors que moi... pff... t'es même pas gay à la base.》

L'employeur était assez surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait fait se confier son compagnon ; en temps normal sa mauvaise foi l'aurait emporté, il aurait fait la gueule sans préciser ce que le brun avait mal fait. Sûrement le rhum qui commençait à le désinhiber sérieusement.

《On se connait depuis plus longtemps que elle et moi tu sais ?》

《Ouais mais... c'est pas pareil. On était potes... avec elle t'as fait plein de trucs...》

《Genre ?》

《T'as besoin d'un dessin espèce de gros couillon ? Tu sais biens, les trucs d'amoureux, _ce_ genre de choses...》

Julien n'était pas romantique. Tout comme le brun il trouvait que la niaiserie baveuse d'un couple qui roucoule donnait plus la gerbe qu'autre chose ; des types qui s'aiment, ils n'étaient pas obligés de se rouler des paletots à longueur de journée sur les bancs des parcs pour se le prouver. Ni de se câliner en attendant le bus. Tous les deux ils étaient bien d'accord sur ça, leurs sentiments, ce n'était pas un gargouillis de baisers mièvres et de "je t'aime" balancés à tour de bras comme des expressions dénuées de sens. C'était juste ça, eux deux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à discuter de tout et de rien, à voler un regard, un sourire, en toute sobriété. C'était leur façon de faire bien à eux. Alors quelque chose disait à Jérémy que le cadreur n'en était pas à son premier verre.

《T'es totalement incohérent mec.》se moqua-t-il gentiment.

《C'est pas nouveau.》rigola le concerné avant de lui lancer un de ses petits regards signature.

《Oh les gars, ça fait longtemps !》

Le brun releva la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de les interpeller : le Grand JD.

《Ohh mec, quelle bonne surprise !》surjoua-t-il un peu, pas forcément très enjoué de revoir le type qui le menaçait pour récupérer son bif.

《Ouaaais c'est vrai que tu nous avais manquééé !》affirma ironiquement le blond d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute quant au fait qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie de voir la tête de leur créancier théorique.

《Mais les gars, le prenez pas comme ça, ce soir je suis juste là pour m'amuser !》

《Ouais, et tu es juste venu nous taper la causette, pas DU TOUT pour venir mettre un coup de pression.》grommela le cadreur, agacé.

《Nan mais je vous voyais là tous les deux, en amoureux comme on dit, et je me demandais du coup... 'fin vos potes sont au courant ou y a vraiment personne qui sait ?》

《Personne ne sait, allez, casse-toi.》

《Nan mais sérieux les gars...》

Jérémy interrompit son compagnon avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole pour inviter cordialement leur collègue youtubeur à aller se faire foutre.

《On plaisante pas. Déjà, même si tu veux pas nous croire cette vidéo vaut rien, on a pas du tout couché ensemble.》reformula calmement le brun après s'être assuré que le blond ne ferait rien qu'il puisse regretter le lendemain, en voyant qu'un Grand JD bourré avait publié _malencontreusement_ une certaine vidéo sur sa chaîne.

《Ouais ouais, ça fait genre.》le sourire alcoolisé du youtubeur animalier allait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, lui donnant cet air benêt si délectable en photo. Le blond sortait déjà son téléphone pour le dossier, mais l'analyste le calma d'un geste réprobateur.《Hé, je me demandais du coup, c'est qui qui fait la femme ?》

《Lui.》répondit le duo en coeur.

Leurs regards aux antipodes se croisèrent, perplexe. Ah, ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé le sujet... mais sincèrement ? Jérémy ne se voyait pas du tout "passif" -il avait appris ce terme assez récemment, par la bouche de Julien, qui avait écrit tout un sketch pour leur nouvelle analyse sur l'acteur tendrement homosexuel d'une pub pour du lubrifiant. Sketch à caractère craignos que Jérémy avait eu vite fait de refuser.

《Ah ok, c'est genre, une fois sur deux, ou... pile ou face ?》

《Bon on peut changer de sujet ou on te fait le top 4 de nos positions préférées ?》reprit le blond, narquois.

《Je-》

《Nan, vos gueules, tous les deux.》l'interrompit le brun, conscient que les deux Juliens étaient trop désinhibés pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils allaient faire.《Et sinon, ta vidéo sur les chamois ?》

La diversion sembla fonctionner puisque le chroniqueur d'Animalis arbora de nouveau son sourire béta pour expliquer à un Jérémy feignant admirablement bien l'intérêt, que parfois lorsque la femelle était déjà fécondée par un autre mâle elle se rebellait et elle rouait son nouveau prétendant de coups de sabots dans le scrotum. Le cadreur se leva, visiblement passionné par le sujet, et se dirigea vers la table d'alcool, quittant le champ de vision de son employeur.

《Hey... hey... tu mattes son cul ?》le nargua le grand JD, son sens bourré de l'humour vraiment discutable sur un plan parfaitement objectif.

《Hm... tu sais quoi ? L'humour se flingue quand tu parles.》répondit l'analyste de pub, un peu pensif tout de même, ne trouvant plus le fameux fessier de son acolyte dans foule dansante.

《C'est marrant, je savais que vous étiez super proches... mais à ce point là... La grande surprise lol.》

《Mec...》

Ok, à partir du moment où tu dis "lol" pour ponctuer tes phrases, c'est que tu as franchi le cap à partir duquel ton âge mental décroît avec les verres enfilés. À vue d'œil, le vidéaste en était à 12 ou 13 ans, ce qui, très scientifiquement transcrit en alcoolémies, devait donner une bonne dizaine de verres. Grand physiologiste qu'il était, Jérémy proposa à son interlocuteur d'aller boire un peu d'eau et de rentrer chez lui avant de le regretter le lendemain en voyant certaines vidéos peu glorieuse de sa personne tourner sur facebook. Pourtant le brun affirma dans un français défiguré qu'il allait paraifetement... parefaitrement... pairefament... qu'il allait super bien quoi. Sceptique, le brun se saisit du verre de son créancier et le vida lui-même d'une traite pour éviter que le pauvre Julien ne finisse comme la magnifique langue vivante qu'il tentait de pratiquer, en PLS.

《Est-ce que vous faites l'amour dans la nature des fois entre deux prises ? Genre comme les chamois lol.》poursuivit le youtubeur suisse, et Jérémy évita in extremis un étouffement à la vodka-jus de kiwi.

《Sérieux mec, on change de sujet !》

《De sujey ! -il rigola bêtement- Nan mais y a pas de honte, si j'étais homo je me taperai bien M. Connard, il a un sacré...》

Le regard meurtrier du brun dissuada le grand JD de finir sa phrase, et il ravala son "boule" tout en cherchant du regard le propriétaire de la paire de fesses tant convoitée. L'analyste l'imita, inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir. Enfin, le blond faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, il avait peut-être croisé des amis en route et tapait la discussion, mais son absence sonnait bizarre, pas naturelle. A force de vivre ensemble, 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, dormir et manger avec lui, Julien lui semblait être devenu une extension de lui-même, que parfois le hasard lui arrachait, lorsqu'il sortait acheter ses clopes (malgré la restriction budgétaire imposée par Jérémy), faire quelques courses, faire un tour dans la montagne environnante. Ce n'était pas vraiment un manque, comme une gamine de onze piges qui se croit indissociable de son petit copain, mais plutôt un vide. C'était comme une nuit sans lune ; ça faisait bizarre.

《En vrai, vous vous aimez ou c'est que du sexe ?》

Cette fois le suisse fut attrapé par le col de son t-shirt et entraîné plus loin, loin de leur canapé, où quelques inconnus s'étaient déjà hâtés de prendre les places vacantes. Jérémy coinça son vis-à-vis contre un mur, sans que les gens ne fassent attention à eux, et il plongea enfin ses yeux noirs d'exaspération dans le regard bourré de son créancier.

《Arrête ça ok ? Je sais que tu penses pas à mal et que tu nous charries parce que t'es bourré, et qu'en temps normal tu nous foutrais la paix... mais juste, ferme ta gueule. Ce qu'on fait au pieu, ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, ça regarde personne ok ?》

Le suisse hocha piteusement la tête, son teint soudain très pâle.

《Et t'avise plus de parler de son cul aussi.》ajouta-t-il, agacé -l'alcool faisant ressortir sa possessivité, un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait habituellement jamais.

Comme le grand JD avait un regard vague et déglutissait péniblement, les yeux embués, Jérémy se demanda s'il y avait été un peu fort. Il lâcha son vis-à-vis et lui demanda s'il allait bien lorsque, pour toute réponse, le youtubeur suisse vomit sur son t-shirt. Le brun ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

《Putaiiiiiin...》siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

Le cadreur tenait la discussion avec Aurélie depuis bientôt une demi-heure maintenant ; elle l'avait coincé alors qu'il tournait en rond dans le salon, à la recherche de Jérémy et de l'autre Julien, qui avaient disparu du canapé. Vu qu'il s'ennuyait, il avait accepté d'engager la conversation, tout en gardant un oeil au canapé, voir si son colocataire revenait.

《Et toi, tu vis toujours à Lyon ?》

《Nan, j'habite chez Jérémy.》

《Pour combien de temps ?》s'étonna la brune.

《J'sais pas, on en a pas parlé.》

《Vous emménagez en coloc' ? Maintenant ? Alors que vous pourriez potentiellement trouver des copines ?》

Julien soutint le regard bleu de l'ex petite copine de son collègue. Est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait que Jérémy aurait envie de sortir sérieusement avec une fille, et plus précisément avec elle ? Il lâcha un rire amusé en portant son gobelet toujours notifié Laura à ses lèvres étirées.

《On a pas envisagé de se mettre en couple avec des filles à court ou moyen terme.》expliqua-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

《Ah ? Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il aimait une fille.》rétorqua la brune, l'air de sincèrement plus rien comprendre.

《Il a dû dire ça pour pas te donner de faux espoirs.》lâcha-t-il.

En croisant le regard acide de son interlocutrice, le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu direct. Il sortit une clope de sa boîte de Maldoro pour l'allumer sur le coin de ses lèvres, sous le regard perplexe d'Aurélie.

《Ouais, ou alors il t'a pas dit qu'il voyait une fille, pour pas t'inquiéter. Ce serait bien son genre.》rétorqua-t-elle assez froidement, piquée à vif par les propos du cadreur.

《Il est pas comme ça avec moi, tu crois quoi ? Il est beaucoup plus... brut.》

《Brute ? Quoi, vous vous cognez style "mec viril" ?》

《Ouais, nan, dans le sens brut de décoffrage, intense, comme un roc.》

《Intense comme un roc. Wah, ça tend vers la bromance ce que tu dis...》se moqua l'étudiante. Elle porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres pour ponctuer sa phrase, et reprit, intriguée.《Du coup il a personne dans sa vie ?》

《Tu veux à ce point le récupérer ? Ça fait flipper meuf.》

《Tu peux pas comprendre, quand t'es resté avec quelqu'un pendant plus d'un an... y a un lien, une dépendance qui se crée. C'est la relation à distance qui nous a tué à petit feu et je pensais que ce serait plus simple de recommencer une nouvelle histoire mais... bah... je me suis rendue compte que j'avais quitté un mec formidable, que je trouverai plus jamais un type comme lui... brut, simple, gentil... intelligent... rah, je me suis sentie stupide tu sais.》

《Ouais j'imagine.》

《Sympa.》mais la fille semblait avoir bien pris sa remarque.

Julien savait tout ça ; le brun était unique aux yeux de beaucoup. Il était généreux, attentif, savait trouver du bon même dans ce qu'il y avait de pire -bon, sauf dans les NRJ music Awards- et il était honnête, logique mais pas dépourvu de sentiments. Il était rare en vérité, on ne trouvait pas un Jérémy comme lui à tous les coins de rue, et le regret d'Aurélie, une partie de lui le comprenait bien. Ça devait être difficile de perdre Jérémy.

《Tu fais pitié quand même.》lâcha-t-il pour combler le silence, soufflant un nuage de fumée.

《Si il a personne dans sa vie, je vais tenter ma chance.》répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.《Y a pas de raison, il est déjà tombé amoureux de moi, il peut recommencer.》

《A ta place j'y compterai pas trop.》

《Je le savais putain. Il voit quelqu'un. Je la connais ? Dis-moi qui c'est je vais voir son profil sur Facebook.》

《Laura.》improvisa l'homme.

《Laura qui ?》

《Laura.》

Aurélie soupira et allait reprendre lorsque Jérémy pointa le bout de son nez, l'air passablement agacé. Il s'approcha d'eux et lança à son ami :

《Julien, on rentre...》

《D'où tu donnes des ordres connard ?》se moqua le blond, avant de se rendre compte que son compagnon semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau.《Ça va ?》

《Nan, Julien m'a vomi dessus, je l'ai porté à l'étage avec Gael, on l'a débarbouillé un peu et j'ai lavé mon t-shirt mais maintenant il est trempé... et je me les pèle du coup.》

《Bon, on rentre alors.》

Jérémy hocha la tête salua Aurélie d'une bise amicale, laissant le cadreur faire de même en allant saluer Gael et le remercier pour la soirée. Julien confia son gobelet à l'ex de son compagnon et la salua à son tour, avant de rejoindre l'analyste dans l'entrée. La brune les observa un instant pensive, apercevant la main du blond dans le dos de son ancien petit ami alors qu'ils quittaient la soirée. Elle regarda le verre que celui que tout le monde appelait M. Connard lui avait laissé. Il était presque vide. Elle haussa les épaules et vida le fond de rhum coca, avant d'aviser en fronçant les sourcils le gribouillis au marqueur laissé sur le plastique blanc. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée, perplexe, cherchant du regard le duo, qui avait disparu. Laura hein ? Ça devait être une coïncidence. Elle secoua la tête, laissant le verre à l'abandon sur une table pour rejoindre Gael. Une simple coïncidence.

Jérémy ferma la portière de la voiture côté conducteur en frissonnant. En temps normal Julien préférait prendre le volant, mais là il avait dû avouer qu'il avait un peu trop bu pour conduire. Le brun allait mettre le contact lorsque le cadreur l'interrompit, posant une main sur son poignet alors qu'il tournait la clé de la voiture.

《Nan je te laisserai pas conduire.》marmonna d'office le youtubeur.

《Enlève ton t-shirt, il est trempé.》

《Je vais pas rester torse nu non plus.》

《Nan, je vais te filer ma chemise. J'ai un t-shirt en dessous.》

Cette fois le brun ne répondit pas et retira son t-shirt trempé, laissant à son compagnon le temps de contempler les marques de bronzage sur ses bras, le sillon discret qui marquait son biceps, les poils bruns qui parcouraient la ligne de son torse comme des broussailles dans une vallée alpine. Julien retira sa chemise rouge pour la tendre à son compagnon, qui la boutonna en silence avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

《Merci.》lâcha-t-il, comme si ce geste le touchait sincèrement.

Julien haussa les épaules, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Il se pencha pour embrasser l'analyste, à la fois tendrement et langoureusement, laissant sa main se perdre fermement sur sa cuisse, sentant son propriétaire tressaillir et une main venir plonger dans ses cheveux blonds. Un frisson parcourut son échine jusque dans le creux de son bassin alors qu'il lâchait un grognement, avalé tout cru par les lèvres gourmandes de Jérémy, et laissa sa main libre se perdre dans ses boucles brunes, indomptables, et pourtant si douces, si... Bon dieu de merde, il en avait envie. Là maintenant, tout de suite. Il voulait mordre ces épaules massives, tirer ces cheveux sombres, souder leurs bassins putain, les presser et les déshabiller. Il déglutit lorsque le brun s'éloigna, essayant de cacher la flamme de désir qui devait valser aussi bien dans ses yeux qu'elle dansait dans son pantalon. Il perçut le sourire en coin de son compagnon avant qu'il ne mette le moteur en marche, et se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il garda le silence, remettant discrètement ses affaires en place, les yeux rivés sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait au dehors.

* * *

Jérémy sortit de la salle de bain en soupirant, un simple jogging sur les hanches, la peau encore humide et les cheveux secs sentant le shampoing à plein nez. Il avisa le blond un instant, en boxer sur le lit, qui parcourait pensivement son fil d'actualité Twitter sans relever les yeux vers lui, puis rejoignit sa place dans le lit commun.

《On met le réveil pour quelle heure demain ?》demanda justement Julien alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

《Mets-le à 9h.》

《La nuit super courte... il est trois heure et demi du mat', on peut le mettre à 10h nan ?》

《9h30 et c'est mon dernier mot.》

《Ouais bah t'es vraiment pas cool.》marmonna le concerné.

Jérémy ne quitta pas son profil du regard, détaillant la saillie de ses lèvres comme une route toute tracée. Lorsque Julien releva enfin les yeux, l'air de se demander pourquoi il le fixait comme ça, le brun se dit que c'était ok ; tout était ok, depuis qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins officieusement mis ensembles. Il avait cru que ce serait difficile de regarder son compagnon en face, de ne pas se sentir nerveux à l'idée d'embrasser le connard qui avait grandi avec lui... mais en fait, chacun de ses gestes coulait de source, littéralement. Embrasser, enlacer, regarder Julien, c'était inscrit en lui, c'était réflexe. C'était cet étrange mélange, grisant et apaisant à la fois, et c'était cette étrange sensation, d'être sur le point de tomber dans le vide, cette sensation galvanisant ses membres, lorsque la main de Julien se posait accidentellement sur son flanc, sur son ventre, sur sa cuisse.

Ils avaient pris la décision d'y aller doucement, Jérémy s'adaptant lentement à cette toute nouvelle relation homosexuelle. Ils avaient franchi les étapes, petit à petit... et ce soir, l'analyste se sentait prêt à aller encore un peu plus loin. En temps normal son désir était comme contrôlé par son appréhension, mais ce soir, après juste ce qu'il fallait d'alcool, il avait la tête claire, les idées limpides et l'envie irrépressible de Julien, entier. Il se pencha sur le visage interrogatif de son colocataire, lui vola un baiser qui ne tarda pas à s'embraser.

Il passa sa main sur le torse de son amant, se redressant de manière à le surplomber, callant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps fébrile, descendant dans une caresse ferme le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à son flanc. Il sentit le blond frissonner sous son touché, et brisa la fusion de leurs lèvres un instant pour inspirer profondément contre la joue de son cadreur.

《Hey... t'es sûr ?》murmura soudain Julien, d'une voix rauque, ses mains se plaçant contre ses épaules pour l'éloigner un moment ; il plongea ses yeux -ses yeux d'une couleur à en faire rougir le ciel de jalousie- dans les siens, le faisant frémir d'impatience.

《Oui.》souffla-t-il, catégorique. Puis, assaillit de doute, il reprit : 《Pas toi ?》

《Si. Mais je veux pas que tu prennes cette décision à cause de l'alcool et que tu le regrettes demain...》

《J'ai bu à peine 2 verres, je suis parfaitement lucide.》

《Je préfère être sûr.》

Jérémy se pencha de nouveau, forçant contre les mains de Julien qui le maintenaient éloigné le temps de parler. Dans un même mouvement, il plaqua leurs deux corps ensemble et, saisissant fermement le cou du blond pour approfondir le baiser, il laissa sa main libre courir sur la hanche de son compagnon, suivre le sillon de son aine, jusqu'à se faufiler derrière le dernier rempart entre leurs peaux.

《Je suis assez convaincant ?》se moqua le brun dans un souffle grave, arrachant un grognement au concerné.

《La ferme...》souffla Julien d'un ton oscillant entre le désir et l'exaspération.

Jérémy ne le laissa pas en dire davantage, obéissant à son ordre avec plaisir, alors que le cadreur éteignait la lampe de chevet à l'aveugle, ne laissant plus que la lumière de la lune dessiner de blanc les contours de leurs corps amoureux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Julien fut réveillé en fracas par leur foutu réveil. Il l'éteignit immédiatement, avisant le 9h30 narquois qui le narguait depuis la barre de notification de son téléphone. Il marmonna un juron dans le coton des draps, sentant que son compagnon se réveillait à côté de lui. Il s'apprêtait à le voir se lever pour ouvrir les rideaux, le secouer pour qu'il se lève, le tout dans une délicatesse plus que discutable, tandis que lui serait en train de se lamenter sur leur nuit trop courte et le fait qu'il détestait les matins, et qu'il avait trop froid pour sortir de la couette. Pourtant il n'eut pas l'impression que le brun avait quitté le lit, au contraire, il sentit bientôt le corps chaud de son compagnon se serrer contre lui, sa barbe chatouiller sa nuque et ses bras encercler son corps comme un enfant qui enlace son doudou.

《Encore 5 minutes...》marmonna le brun, et le cadreur sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa peau, dans un mouvement long et paresseux.

T'aurais pas dû mettre le réveil, connard... se dit Julien, mais il déglutit et referma les yeux en posant ses mains sur les bras velus de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas le courage de briser cet instant.

《10.》répondit-il dans un souffle, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son analyste.

* * *

Well, c'est la fin !

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais la semaine dernière, en fait j'ai assez peu avancé dans l'écriture de la fic AU avec clochard!Jday par manque de temps en règle général. Du coup j'hésite à commencer la publication, puisque je me contrains à toujours terminer une histoire à l'écrit avant d'en commencer la publication. Je sais pas vraiment dans combien de chapitre j'aurai achevé la fic en plus de ça. Bref, je vais voir.

En ce qui concerne la smsfic que j'avais évoquée je me suis dit que j'allais attendre fin mai, début juin pour me lancer dessus, parce qu'en fin de compte je pense en faire une version dessinée assez soignée que je publierai probablement sur Deviantart (du coup j'attends d'être en vacances). Bon, rien n'est sûr de ce côté non plus parce que je dois passer mon permis sur cette période et je risque de quitter mon domicile un certain temps, avec impossibilité d'emmener mon merveilleux PC avec moi :(

Bon bref, je verrai si je publie l'AU avant de l'avoir terminé ou non ;)

Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis sur le déroulement global de cette petite fiction. A bientôt j'espère, des bisous tout pleins ! :D


End file.
